And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat
by Emono
Summary: Under the Rose Series: Cody's Story. Randy is given a gift of Cody, a cat-like creature, and he must take his new sub along the journey of his wrestling career. SLASH! Cody has ears and a tail, that's cute, huh? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Candy**  
Series: **_Under The Rose_ series**  
Summary: **Randy is given the gift of Cody, a cat-like creature, and he must take his new sub along the journey of his wrestling career.**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: AU, D/s, slash, cat!Cody

**AN: **Ok, here it is. There are two of these, the other one's called "_I'm A Match Burning Out_" and it's a cat!Ted fic. It's the same world, so I've called this universe the "Under the Rose" series. In Roman times, when a group would hold a private meeting, they would hang a rose over the threshold of the door. It meant that whatever was said 'under the rose' was supposed to be a complete and utter secret.

These two writers, **brokengem** and **slipp_up** on LiveJournal, really influenced this fic. What with cat!Randy and the whole buy-sell-trade of pets (subs), it just kind of formed this verse in my head.

* * *

When Randy Orton turned twenty-one, Mark Calaway (aka: Master 'Taker) came to his home for his celebration. With him came a large square object, covered by a crimson-silk cloth put into hiding a few seconds after he saw it. He asked about it, but everyone just smiled and assured him he'd see it later. There was some drinking, many well-wishing, catching up with relatives, but Master 'Taker stayed out of his vision. It made him a little uneasy, but that was just how it was.

The world worked differently in the WWE. In the organization, there was a Head Master and sub-masters who owned subs. For the longest time, Bret Hart had ruled over all. Many would think Vince McMahon was their leader, but he was merely their employer. The real power lied with the Head Master, the one who regulated all their affairs and kept their secrets safe. He kept the world from knowing just what went on, and when there was a fight between the Masters, the Head was there to resolve it. Sometimes subs got so unruly, the Head Master had to put his foot down and show them their place.

When Bret Hart resigned, The Undertaker stepped up to take his place.

Randy had been declared a Master when he was just sixteen, as were all who entered the wrestling world. He was in-training at the moment, he had just debuted on MMWA-SICW's and made his first big impressions. His father was training him, perfecting him for this line of work.

He had a vague idea of what he was getting into, but he knew he wanted it.

Towards the end of the party, everyone got quiet as Undertaker walked up to him.

"You're a man now, Randall" Mark slipped a large arm around his shoulders, leading him towards the middle of the living room (where the clothed cube was) "And you know what that means?"

"Responsibility, sir?"

"Yes, yes indeed" his lips quirked a bit "Responsibility for our actions. And for the actions of our subs."

"I haven't got one, sir" Randy replied "I haven't found the right one."

"I know this, Randall" Mark countered, stopping in front of the present "But I've brought you a gift. I found it just for you, and I think you'll come to enjoy it. If not, you are allowed to give it back to me and I'll seek another home. But I believe it's to your tastes."

Randy's brow creased, "My tastes, sir?"

"For the unique and the beautiful" Undertaker raised his hand "Pull it back."

His right-hand, Shawn Michaels himself, nodded and pulled back the silk sheet. It fell away to reveal a large cage, just as tall as Randy and built strong and for travel. It sat on wheels, and the criss-cross of the metal revealed it's strength.

But the cage is not what intrigued the young Orton, oh no.

What captured Randy's attention was on what lied inside the cage. A boy no older than seventeen sat there, impossibly long, shapely legs curled at his side. His skin was smooth and kissed a soft caramel color, his wide eyes shined like sapphires. Raven lashes fluttered against the sudden onslaught of light, but he didn't cower. His hair was thick and shaded pitch, not a patch of stubble on his face. His chest was smooth, as were his legs, waxed like most wrestlers did to look good for the camera. Tight blue wrestling shorts covered his modesty, a scarlet _CR_ emblazed on his hip. Azure and white wrestling boots laced up his calves, stopping just below his knees.

Randy's eyes were transfixed by his beauty, but a slight movement took his attention. Nestled in that dark hair were two even darker ears, perched atop his head and twitching softly. Coral pink from the inside contrasted with the raven down fur. And…a tail swished up suddenly, snaking around the boy's leg and curling along his thigh. Pitch black, like the ears, with a faint trace of white at the very end. The end swayed softly where it touched the cage floor.

A cat tail and ears.

Such creatures were rare, he'd only seen two before in his entire life. They were hard to come by nowadays what with some secret organizations created solely to hunt the gentle things down and slaughter them. He'd never heard of them being used as subs, usually the families were either too scared or too proud to show off their rare offspring. Not to mention, most of these types of people were female, for the male gene was not supposed to accommodate such mutations.

And the poor thing seemed terrified, lower lip trembling as he realized just how many people were gawking at him. Some eyes were hungry, others shocked, but most intrigued.

"He's yours" Mark handed him a key to unlock the cage "To do with as you please."

"You're too kind, sir" Randy rasped, shocked at the gift "You believe I'm deserving of this?"

His lips curled up in a smile, "Oh yes."

Randy approached the cage slowly, taking the lock in his palm and unlocking it easily. He swung open the door, causing the younger man to draw in on himself. He shushed him gently, slowly easing into the cage himself instead of dragging him out. Randy folded down into a crouch, then on his knees in front of the boy. He reached out, the sapphire eyes clenching shut as if he were afraid to be hit. Orton realized the boy didn't make a move to defend himself, proving that he was bred to be a sub. Randy cupped his cheek, the skin like silk beneath his palm. He let his long fingers curl around the back of his neck just enough to touch that soft raven hair.

The boy relaxed when he realized he was being touched for pleasure instead of pain, lashes fluttering once more to reveal their cerulean treasures. Rand smiled at him, petting him just enough to sooth away the lingering worry there in those eyes. He could feel the boy's tail twitching by his knee, it was a strange but very endearing feeling.

"I have never seen such beauty before" Randy murmured, keeping their gazes locked as he brushed his thumb just under the younger man's chin "What's your name?"

"Cody" the boy replied, his voice low and tinged with the innocence of his age.

"Cody" possessiveness burned in his dark eyes, his grip on the boy's face firm "_My_ Cody."

The boy's high cheek bones colored beautifully, his tail curling up a bit.

Randy noted this, and he knew then he had a new range of gestures to learn so he could do his best as a dom.

Randy slithered out of the cage, taking the boy's hand and pulling him along. Cody had such grace about him, easily rising to his feet and ducking right out behind. With a tug, Randy found out how perfectly the boy fit into his arms. He kept him pressed into his side, looping an arm around his waist protectively. Cody seemed hesitant just a moment, then closed his eyes and leaning into the taller man.

"He's perfect" Randy told Taker, the Head Master smirking and nodding "You know me better than I do myself, sir."

"Yes, I believe I do" Mark rubbing his gloved fingers through his slight beard "You remind me of my younger self, Randall. Strong, dominant, though sometimes a bit too trusting. I was searching for one of these pets myself and came across him. He's much too young for me, and I knew you'd enjoy him much more. But he's a boy, Randall, and you must remember this. A pet this young requires commitment and a long haul."

"I see, sir" Randy pet through the boy's raven hair again, already addicted to the feeling "Has he had any training?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so" Mark hissed softly through his teeth "I'm sure he'll tell you all about it. This boy needs a master with fierce protective instincts. Unlike most pets, he won't be able to wrestle. At most, when he's older, he could be your valet."

Cody's tail swayed happily at this, eyes widening fractionally.

"I understand" Randy tightened his grip a bit on the younger man "He'll be a special case, won't he? I'll have to hide these from the prying media."

Randy touched one of the soft ears, causing his pet to shudder.

//I'll explore that later.//

"You know I'll clean up any mess my men make" Mark swore, gesturing with his hand to the room around tem "But he'll be your responsibility. I expect nothing if not near-perfection from you, Randall."

"And you won't be disappointed, sir."

Mark grinned, "I know I won't, boy."

* * *

**I can't believe I actually started this. But it was just too cute! I had a very brief dream about Cody in that cage, but the cat ears and tail didn't show up until the last moment. I woke up freaking out a bit, but I knew I had to at least try my hand at it. That, and I've been imagining this AU world for a while. **

**Let's see where this goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will warn you now, Cody will be very twink-ish in this. There's no "Big Bad" Codies in this, it's just small, meek cat!Cody. If you don't like him de-balled, I'm sorry. But that's how he ended up being.**

**

* * *

**

Randy took his new pet home to his apartment with him, stopping at the nearest Goodwill and the grocery store first. He hauled in both bags himself, his strength making it easy. He dropped the clothes bag onto the couch, the food getting put on the counter.

Cody came in after him, a military cap now adorning his head. His new cream colored sweater hung loose on his lithe frame, his jeans a size too big. He shut the door and kept himself pressed against it, almost unsure what to do with himself.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to wait a few weeks before I can get you some proper clothes and anything more than my tasteless protein diet food" Randy sighed, turning to face the boy "I just started my career, and my father thinks it's a bit of a joke to withhold my inheritance until I make it into the WWE. I'm expecting a contract next year."

Cody nodded slowly, "I don't mind, Master."

Randy smiled at the title, something in his heart melting, "Come here, boy."

Cody lowered his eyes, swiftly making his way over to where the older man stood. Randy easily lifted his cap off the moment he could, exposing the cute little ears. He ran his thumb over the edge of one, a crop of goosebumps sprouting along the boy's neck. He cupped his hand over the prickled skin, soothing them away with a warm caress.

"Money's tight now, but I want you to know that you're going to come first" Randy assured him, bringing him closer and looking down into those beautiful sapphire eyes "Soon enough, I'll be able to give you everything."

He leant in, nuzzling his nose against those soft raven locks and inhaling his scent, "You're going to be so spoiled, my sweet."

Cody's heart rate increased at this gesture, all his nerves set afire at once. This man seemed so caring, so genuine, not like his father warned his masters would be. He was warned by everyone around him that because of what he was, he would be mistreated from the start. Put in cages, kept on leashes, chained down or up for only one reason. He would used and abused thoroughly, his innocence taken only hours after being given away. Actually, his normal brother had cruelly teased about being passed around like the whore he'd become at the Orton's birthday party.

But this was different, this was unexpected.

Randy nodded slightly, turning away to start unloading the groceries. Cody blinked at the older man, unsure what his angle was. Did he think drawing it out was funny? Was this some sort of torture?

"Aren't you going to have me?" Cody asked before he could stop himself.

Randy froze, unsure what he'd heard. He turned back to face his sub, a brow raised in confusion.

"Have you?" Randy repeated, surprised.

Cody dropped to his knees as he'd been told, lowering his eyes as his ears folded down against his head.

"I'm yours to do with as you wish" Cody murmured, just loud enough to be heard in the quiet apartment "Don't you…w-want to claim me as yours? I won't fight you, Master."

"Won't fight me?" Randy scoffed softly, scratching the back of his neck as he thought over this statement "I could rough-fuck you right here on the cold floor and you wouldn't even claw at my back, would you?"

Cody nodded briefly.

"Look at me, Cody."

Cody raised his head, those long fingers hooking under his chin once more to support the gesture.

"How old are you?" Randy inquired.

"Seventeen, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir', sweetheart" Randy amended him gently, getting another little nod "Have you ever been with another man? Another woman?"

Cody's cheeks tinged rose, "N-No, you will be my first and only."

"You're right there" Randy smiled "For I'm not one of those masters who passes their subs around, and all who do are despised. You are only for me, and I for you. I'm not going to let anyone touch you. And my touches will only be in love. You are mine to cherish, not to abuse."

Cody sighed shakily, those fingertips digging into his jaw a bit, "But don't think that means I won't punish you if you deliberately disobey me. You will call me 'Master' if it pleases you, I won't strike you because you call me by my name in front of the others. But I expect you to stay by my side during meetings. Would you mind sitting at my feet?"

"I…would be honored to sit at your feet, Master."

The sincere response touched Randy deeply.

"You are still a child Cody, and I'm a young master. Almost five years and more below the others" Randy sighed wistfully "I'm not going to force you into this. I want to wait until you're at least twenty-one, I want you to be ready when I finally get to have you."

Cody was surprised at this, "You would wait for me?"

Randy smiled at the innocent question, "Of course I would, my sweet. If you're ever unhappy, I'll do my best to fix it. If you're hurt, you tell me. As long as you talk to me, tell me what you need, I promise you'll never be wanting."

Cody broke out of the grip, choosing instead to wrap his arms around the older man's legs and bury his face into his thigh. Tears brimmed in his eyes, relief flowing through him like a fresh drink of water after a trudge through the desert. He swallowed down his sob, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you" Cody nuzzled his thigh, overwhelmed with how precious this man made him feel "Thank you, Master."

Randy smiled once more, finding he did that a lot in just the past few hours. He threaded his fingers through those thick raven tresses, tugging softly.

"On your feet" Cody stood obediently, blinking up at him "Let me have a proper look at you."

Randy took the boy's hand, gesturing for him to step back. Cody did this, flushing a bit as he was examined. Even fully clothed, he felt those intense eyes burning into every line of his body. He felt naked, but it only made his breath hitch. He hoped his master liked what he saw, hoped he was entranced enough with his body to keep him around. It seemed Randy would be a kind master, and Cody didn't want to find out how any other master would be.

Randy noted that his boy's fingernails were thicker, if grown long and sharpened they'd easily be claws. His body was lithe all over, his hips and legs curved almost girlishly. He pulled Cody close again, trailing his hand up from the brunette's wrist to his jaw. He gently pried the boy's mouth open, who complied and dropped his jaw. Randy examined his teeth, finding what he was suspicious of. Cody's canines were sharper than those of a normal human's, just enough to be kitten teeth.

"Will these little beauties turn into fangs?" Randy inquired, humor in his tone.

"They won't get much bigger."

"Good" he patted the boy's cheek "Go, sit, relax."

Cody obeyed, going over to the couch and plopping down. He settled into the plush cushions, leaning on the armrest. He let his eyes glide around the apartment, taking in the sight of his home. A large plasma screen was mounted on the wall, a game system hooked up below it along with a DVD/VCR player. He glanced down the hall, counting two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was a good sized apartment, just big enough for the both of them.

"Will I be sleeping on your floor, Master?" Cody asked, eyes on the carpet "Or in your bed?"

Randy continued to unload the groceries, "You'll be sleeping in the guest room until you decide you're comfortable enough to join me. Though I wouldn't mind the company, I don't want you losing sleep because you have a stranger's arm around your waist."

Cody sat up, blinking rapidly, "You're not a stranger, you're my Master. I have to trust you."

"In. Time" Randy stated, gesturing with a bottle of protein mix "This bond is going to be real, because there's no way I'm giving you up. I've seen so many subs break down or run away because their master pushed them too hard, too fast. Soon enough. But not now."

Cody nodded, tail swaying behind him gently. Once Randy was done with the food, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He hesitated briefly, wondering what his new pet liked.

"What do you want to drink, Cody?"

Cody hesitated for a different reason, no one had really ever asked what he'd wanted. Not even for something simple like a drink.

"Do you drink?" Randy raised the beer "Have you ever even had a beer?"

"Never" Cody admitted.

"Good, it's a nasty habit anyways" Randy opened the fridge, grinning suddenly "Not to offend you, my sweet, but how 'bout…milk?"

Even Cody giggled a little at this, "That…would be awesome."

Randy walked over and sat on the couch beside his pet, giving the softly laughing brunette a glass of milk. While Cody quenched his thirst, Randy snapped open his beer and kicked his feet up on the table. The brunette watched him curiously as he flipped on the TV, settling on a Denver game. Minutes went by, and only when the commercial came did Randy speak.

"Tell me about you, Cody" Randy looked over to the other, genuinely curious "How did Master Taker acquire you?"

"My family…carries the gene" Cody's tail flickered pointedly "My father, Dusty, prided himself on having daughters and nieces with cat genes. He's show them off at parties, a whole harem that he profited off of. Even his wife, my…biological mother, was shown off like a trophy. My family has money, so none of them cared because they got anything they wanted in return for spending a few hours trussed up and paraded in front of his friends. Then I was born…"

Cody ran his thumb along the slick rim of his cup, staring down into the ivory depths of his drink.

"Males…aren't supposed to get _these_" Cody looked over shyly, reaching up and touching the end of his right ear "My brother's normal. So when I was born, and I had gotten these, my father…freaked out. He hid me from everyone, didn't mention me unless it was to disgrace me. When I was thirteen, my father's colleagues saw me for the first time and offered him a lot of money for me."

Randy's heart ached in sympathy, he let the boy continue.

"So my father started training me to be an obedient slave" Cody scowled at the word, dipping his thumb briefly in the milk before idly licking the droplets away "He started saying stuff like I had to expect the worst in my life for what I am. I had to expect to be used, to be insulted and beaten even. I fought every step of the way, and two months ago my stubbornness got me thrown into a bar headfirst. My father had no sympathy, he just yelled that the first person to give him a five thousand dollars got me for themselves. They swarmed so fast…I had no idea what was going to happen…"

"And Taker stepped in, didn't he?" it hurt Randy to hear such things, the younger man nodded "That's how he is. He can't stand by while the weaker are pushed around."

"He saved me" Cody's tail curled up and around his hip, showing his content "He threw the money at my father, took me to his home, and fed me. I told him my age and my story. I stayed there for three days before he told me that he'd be giving me to one of his favorites, one of his youngest."

"Master 'Taker has always been generous with me" Randy lowered his feet, setting his beer aside "I'm sorry all that's happen to you, Cody."

"I'm not" Cody looked at him through the curtain of his raven lashes "If it wasn't for all that horrible crap, I would've never met you."

Randy chuckled softly, "You're very right, sweetheart."

The game came back on, and the Orton slowly tore his attention away from his pet to the TV. They sat in quiet for some time, finishing off their drinks as almost half an hour bled by. When another commercial came on and Randy's team was tied, Cody stood up and took both their glasses. He took them into the kitchen, washing his and throwing Randy's away.

Randy smiled at this sudden domestic attitude. Cody walked past him on his way back, dark tail swishing down by his legs. He snagged the younger man's pants leg, tugging it briefly.

"Sit closer" it wasn't a demand, merely a request.

Cody smiled gratefully, for he had been so unsure if it was his place to instigate such a gesture. He sat down next to the older man, an arm looped around his shoulders. He curled into Randy's side, fitting right in like a missing puzzle piece. Their bodies just met together perfectly, and he knew this was his place.

Cody closed his eyes and savored the closeness, and Randy watched his game in content.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is over the next year, it's Cody and Randy getting to know each other. I'm sorry the scenes are so short, but I'm lucky I'm even writing this at all. I'm not really sure where this is going, but we'll see now won't we?**

**I'm basing most of these events on the saved page on Randy Orton I got from Wikipedia. Now, I know some people don't trust it, but I do. At least enough to base a fanfiction off it.**

**WARNING****: **

**Dialogue is a bit OOC because I'm been reading Macbeth and I kind of wanted this story to be more traditional. Like a master ring of vampires, but without the vampire part. Just the formalities, the ranks, and the respect.**

* * *

Randy was dead asleep when he felt something kneading at his side, which was actually numb. He squirmed, scowling at the strange sensation. A slight weight settled on his hips, pinning him down just enough to drag him out of consciousness. His managed to pry himself awake, eyes fluttering open to find out what had awoken him.

Sitting atop his boxer-clad body was his pet, blinking down at him innocently and bracing his palms on his chest. Cody smiled slightly to see he was awake, fingertips gently kneading at the firm pecs beneath his hands. His tail happily swayed back and forth behind him.

"Cody?" Randy reached up, scrubbing a hand over his face "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"You better have a good reason to wake me up" Randy growled, though there was no real venom behind his words "I got in about four hours ago."

"I know" the brunette settled more comfortably on him "I always know when you leave and enter the apartment."

Randy grunted.

"I'm hungry" Cody replied inoffensively.

"And…?" Randy wasn't sure where the hell this is going "There's food in the kitchen."

Cody cocked his head, "Aren't you going to feed me, Master?"

"Feed…you…?" Randy was awake now, it had only been two weeks and this was the first morning he'd slept past seven. He'd been lucky lately, but his career was demanding and he was working twice as hard now that he could almost taste the WWE contract.

"Yes" Cody nodded "I'm hungry, and you weren't up when you usually are. So here I am."

Randy smiled groggily, suddenly realizing what this was.

Cody pouted, he thought he was being mocked, "I'm serious, Master. I was taught never to eat food that wasn't given to me directly by my master."

Randy wasn't even sure what to say.

Cody tried to smile, "It's a cat thing."

Randy couldn't stop laughing as he eased the boy off his waist, sitting him on the bed so he could sit up himself. He got out of bed, grabbing his sweatpants off the floor and slipping them up his legs. Cody watched with a growing smile as Randy walked across the room, right out the door.

"You coming? You said you were hungry."

Cody flailed briefly, then sprung out of bed and ran for the door.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Here you are, sweetness" Randy set down a box on the living room table "Take your pick."

Cody's brow creased at the sizeable box, but stepped forward and opened it nonetheless. His eyebrows raised at the contents, finding lots of hats stacked inside. Some were baseball caps, some were boonies, but most were the hats he favored. Military caps. They were big, they didn't hurt his ears, and they hid his eyes. All the caps were of different patterns, different skins. He happily picked through them, pausing to give the older man a smile.

"Thank you, Master."

"Anything for you, pet" Randy reached out and stroked down his boy's back "We have to keep those ears hidden, don't we? Otherwise everyone will want a piece."

Cody's movements slowed the lower his master's hand got, stopping when his palm brushed the small of his back. His eyes fluttered shut, savoring the feeling of Randy's hand slowly easing up under the hem of his shirt to touch the soft skin.

"Master…" Cody arched a bit as those strong fingertips massaged into the muscles of his lower back "That feels so good."

"Does it?" Randy's eyes raked over his sub, letting his fingers dance down to touch the very top of dark tail where it merged with his skin "Are you sensitive here?"

"Yes" Cody replied delicately, his tail curling and flexing as it was rubbed just at the base. He had never been touched there in love, only grabbed hard there to punish him. He swallowed down the purr that wanted to escape him, instead a low hum escaped him.

"You're so beautiful" Randy murmured, then slipped his hand out from under his shirt to run it down the length of his tail. It undulated under his touch, reacting to him favorably. When he looked back up at his boy's face, he found Cody's eyes shut in bliss and his lips parted as he tried not to make a sound.

Randy released him and leaned in to kiss his temple "I've gotta go. Lock and bolt the door, ok?"

Cody nodded, watching the older man walk over and grab his duffle bag. He hurried toward him, stopping short just behind him.

"Master?"

The soft whisper intrigued Randy, so he turned to face his young pet, "Yes?"

"Uh, kick ass and take names, ok?" Cody leaned up, brushing a kiss across the older man's cheek. His own cheeks flushed red as he pulled back and saw the look of shock on the Orton's face. Randy broke out into a smile, bending down and bussing a kiss across his boy's forehead in return.

"Will do."

Randy left him after one last caress down his arm.

Cody locked and bolted the door as he had been taught and told, smiling the entire time.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Randy arrived home early one day, he had taken out three opponents early in the day so he could spend some time with his pet. He unlocked the heavy locks with his keys, then slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind him. Strange music met his ears, almost folksy. He dropped his duffle on the floor, turning around to find what the sound was.

His sweet Cody, who he had grown so fond of, was sitting there in front of his TV. He had the XBOX controller in his hand, playing his old Zelda game. Randy wasn't sure when he had gotten the game, he had almost forgotten he had it. Cody was so engrossed with it he hadn't heard him come in.

"Codes?"Cody dropped the controller, tail flicking violently behind him as he was startled. Once Cody saw it was his master and not an intruder, he faced him and got his knees. Randy watched in amusement as Cody folded his hands on the carpet, bending down until his forehead touched the back of his hands. It was done so quickly, so precisely, that Randy knew it must've been part of his old training.

"I'm sorry, Master" Cody pleaded "I know I shouldn't have touched it without your permission. But I finished all my other chores so early, and-"

"Hush" Randy stated, cutting off the boy's words. He looked around, noting that the apartment was swept and that the pile of laundry he had wasn't there anymore. "I only asked if you could take care of the dishes."

"I did" Cody dared to raise his eyes, ears laid flat "But there were other things to do too, and you're always so tired when you get home…"

"You are the most precious thing" Randy cooed, making his way over to the couch and collapsing onto it "Do you like that type of game?"

Cody sat up, relaxing now that he knew he wouldn't get in trouble. He glanced at the paused game, where Link was just waiting to be used, then back at his master.

"I love _Zelda_" Cody decided "I-I think I'm addicted."

"Does it make you happy?"

"Mm-hmm" Cody nodded.

"Well then, get a hat on your cute little head" Randy threw his chin toward the bedroom pointedly "We're going to Gamestop."

Cody had no idea what he was talking about, "Gamestop, Master?"

"My sheltered kitten" Randy smiled affectionately, getting up and stepping closer to pet the top of his head between his ears "It's a game store."

The brunette lit up, "Seriously? You want to get more games?"

"I realize you must be a little bored here all by yourself, and I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you" Randy knelt down, his apology genuine "So let's go there, and I'll let you pick out a few of your own games."

Randy found himself with his arms full of happy, warm Cody. The boy nuzzled into him, curling around him easily with such a lean body. Randy hugged him back, dropping a kiss into his hair.

"Go get your hat."

"Thanks, Randy!" Cody dashed off toward his bedroom, grinning the whole way.

Randy had been wary of a lifelong commitment like this, but if he could keep his boy that happy? It would be all worth it. Now that he was so close to his WWE contract, they'd be moving soon. This would help with the transition, he hoped at least.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Cody trudged down the hall, rubbing at his eyes and trying to swallow down his yawn. His tail swayed gently behind him, hidden in a baggy pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt to match the worn grey color. He leaned more towards looser clothing, so many years of being shown off effecting him. Randy had told him from the very beginning that he was allowed to wear whatever he wanted.

"_I'm not going to dress you, Cody, you're a big boy."_

Cody looked down at himself suddenly, chewing the side of his lip. He could hear Randy watching the news in the living room, something he usually did while eating breakfast. Maybe he should've changed? Today just wasn't any day, today was his birthday. He was eighteen now, an adult in most eyes. In his family, if he had been born a girl, he'd be making the big bucks by now.

Instead, he was here living a better life than he'd ever imagined he would be.

"Good morning, Master" Cody walked out into the living room, finding the older man on the couch with his arms stretched out along the back. His eyes were on the screen, watching a story about a shooting a state over. Cody stood there quietly, waiting for acknowledgement.

"Did you sleep well?" Randy inquired, as he usually did, eyes still locked on the screen.

Cody nodded, eyes on the carpet.

"Good" Randy suppressed a smile, refusing to look at the younger man "Go get your milk and sit here with me."

Cody nodded again, refusing to let out his disappointed sigh. He shuffled to the kitchen, lips slowly curling into a pout. What did he expect? He hadn't been Randy's sub for even three months, why did he think the older man would remember or even care about his birthday? Most masters he'd seen didn't care about their subs for more than sex or chores. While Randy never pushed either on him, he would gladly do both.

Cody opened up the fridge, reaching out to grab the jug. He wasn't looking that closely, so when his fingers brushed something velvety he freaked out. His wide eyes went to the inside of the fridge, finding his hand inches from a crimson velvet box leaning against the milk. He gaped at the slim, rectangular box like it would bite him.

In the living room, Randy was smirking to himself.

Cody took the box into his palms, peering down at it in awe. He all but ran into the living room, holding it out to his master with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Master?"

Randy leaned his head back, giving his sub the same satisfied smirk, "Happy birthday, my sweet. Open it."

Cody slowly cracked open the box, biting the inside of his cheek so as not to scream in delight when he saw his present. Laid across the satin pillow was a black leather collar, durable but beautiful. He tilted it towards the light, finding '_RKO_' carved into it in a Pristina font. It was just faint enough to be tasteful, declaring his owner without making it obvious. The clasp on it was one he'd never seen before, it was special.

Randy held up a key, one with a specialized tip, "You see this, Cody?"

"Yes?"

Randy kept his tone serious, "When I clip that collar onto you and close it with this…then it cannot undone by anything else but this. Only I can remove it."

The intimacy struck a warm chord inside Cody, making his heart flutter like a caged bird. He went over to the couch, dropping to his knees between his master's legs. He offered the box, smiling when Randy accepted it. He took the collar out, examining it briefly.

"I had to get you a proper collar, my pet" Randy stated "If we're going to be going to the WWE, I can't have you walking around so pretty and unmarked, now can I?"

He looked down into Cody's eyes, "Are you sure you want me to put this on? I won't be taking it off for any other reason other than for you to bathe. I want it on your neck at all times."

Cody nodded obediently, setting the box aside. He raised his head with only a soft touch on his chin to guide him, baring his neck to his master. He never took his eyes off Randy's handsome face as the man placed the collar around his throat, clicking it into place. Randy spun his finger, and the brunette obeyed by turning and lowering his head to bare the back of his neck.

With only a slight tightening to show it was being done, Randy secured the collar with a insertion and turn of the small silver key. He slipped it into his wallet, folding it back up and putting it in his back pocket. He never went anywhere without his wallet, it was his whole life. And now it held the key to his heart inside.

Cody didn't move away, staying there obediently on his knees with his eyes closed. He felt a brief kiss brushed just beneath his hairline, and he knew what he truly wanted.

"Face me, Cody."

Cody turned around, eagerly looking up at his master. He smiled toothily when he received a stroke through his hair, his master had grown accustomed to stroking him there when he felt affectionate. It made him want to purr, but he stopped himself.

"What would my sweet like for his birthday?" Randy inquired, hoping to make it enjoyable for his sub "Anything you desire, I'll give to you."

Cody bit his lower lip, cheeks coloring before he answered honestly, "This pet would love nothing more than a kiss from his master."

Randy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "That's a bold request."

The brunette pouted, "Just a little kiss?"

"Alright, alright! With those eyes…" Randy chuckled lowly, cupping the boy's chin and tilting it up "I will give my pet what he wants for his birthday."

Cody's chest tightened in anticipation, rising up a bit on his knees. He had been dreaming of this kind of thing for weeks, touched by the older man's thoughtfulness to his condition and state of mind. Randy hadn't wanted to push him, but a kiss wasn't a push at all. It was a gesture he thought he'd never receive, for slaves weren't used for such frivolous actions. It was one of love, something some masters didn't feel for their subs. But to get one from Randy…

Both sets of cerulean eyes fluttered shut as Randy leaned forward, the moment their lips touched nearly electrifying them both. Cody let loose a breathless whimper before his mouth was taken completely into the kiss, lips seized by his master's. It was innocent for a moment, gentle pressure of lips to assure him everything was ok. A skillful tongue lapped at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance that was rightly his anyways.

Cody opened for him, moaning softly as that tongue ravished him completely. Every inch of his mouth was mapped and memorized, filling him with a satisfaction he didn't know he could ever feel. Randy's hand drifted down to his neck, cupping it and squeezing it firmly. The more the kiss intensified, the harder the grip got. Cody tilted his head back according to his master's grip, enjoying the slight roughness as his mouth was claimed completely.

Randy broke the kiss, breath a little heavier now. He looked down into the flushed, blissed out face of his young sub. He yanked his hand off the boy's neck like he'd been burned, for he hadn't realized just how tight he'd been gripping him.

"I'm sorry, Cody" Randy rasped, bright claret marks now visible on the younger man's neck "I shouldn't have been so rough with you. What kind of master am I? To leave these kinds of marks on you the first time I get to touch you properly…"

"No, Master" Cody took the older man's hand, lifting it and placing it back over his vulnerable neck "I'm yours to mark. Only you can do this…and make me enjoy it. You're the only one who's ever going to touch me, the only one who ever has, and everything you do sets me on fire. Please don't hold back."

Randy's eyes widened in amazement. He couldn't believe his reserved pet could be like this, could crave the almost animalistic tendencies he tried to hide from everyone. He remembered back when he was just fifteen, before he knew whether he was going to be a sub or a master, and he'd had decided he wanted to try a few casual sex encounters. In just the course of a week, he figured out he preferred men. In the course of two weeks, he'd also found out he liked it a bit rough.

He scratched his partners a bit more than normal, wanted to mark them with his fingers and his teeth. Faint bruises and sore muscles just proved that he'd done his job.

Randy leant in and took another kiss, softer this time.

"You are perfect" he murmured when he pulled away, admiring the way the black leather of Cody's new collar complimented his long neck "Master 'Taker must've been touched by the gods the day he chose you for me."

Cody nodded, getting up and curling himself into Randy's lap. His master cradled him in return, both settling down for a lazy day of enjoying each other.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Randy came home a few months later, grinning like anything. Cody was sitting on the couch playing one of his video games like usual, tail contently curled along the sofa. He paused it, setting it aside and looking up at the older man happily.

"Did you have a good day, Master?" Cody asked, smiling when he was pet just behind his ears.

"The best, pet" Randy couldn't stop grinning "And I have great news."

Cody perked up, "Really? What is it?"

"We're moving."

Cody deflated a little, brow creased, "We're…moving?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" the brunette questioned "Did something horrible happen?"

"Just the opposite, kitten" Randy tilted the boy's head up a bit, looking down into his sapphire eyes "I got my WWE contract, it was finalized today. We're going to be moving to Kentucky, I'm going to OVW."

Cody began to grow more accustomed to this idea the more he heard as Randy explained it more, talking about how he'd be getting a bigger salary now and if he was good it would only be another year before he got into the WWE roster. Soon they'd be traveling all over, staying in a different hotel every week. It sounded…amazing. Traveling around, never tied down, always meeting new people.

He could see himself staying by Randy's side the entire time, there to watch his master rise to fame.

"Ok" Cody finally said, in love with the idea "But we won't be coming back?"

"No."

Cody nodded, "Ok, let's get started!"


	4. Chapter 4

It stormed horribly the first full night in their new Kentucky apartment. Their move only took three days, one full days drive and the other two used for moving in all their stuff. Their first night from their old home was spent in a motel, the second passed out together on their only unpacked piece of furniture: the couch.

By after rushing the whole third day, that night looked like it was going to be peaceful. The moving truck was taken away, they only had two boxes of stuff to deal with the next day. This apartment was bigger than the last, and though Randy wouldn't tell him how much…their paycheck was exceptionally larger now.

Randy had just got done telling his sub how proud he was of him for how hard he'd worked when the storm clouds started to appear, and after the sun set the heavens broke open and poured down. Cody hadn't thought a thing of it until thunder clapped, he had nearly fallen over from the sudden way he'd jolted. He'd always been a little scared of storms, but his master didn't know that.

Cody lay wide awake in his bed, covers up to his chin and tail flicking wildly beneath the blanket. His ears were laid flat against his head, eyes wide and staring at nothing in particular. Every time lightening flashed, every time his room was lit up however briefly, it made his heart nearly burst in his chest. He couldn't calm himself down, no matter how hard he tried. He kept running his fingers over the leather surface of his collar, a gesture that he'd grown accustomed to when he was nervous, but even that didn't help.

He had to do something, and a loud crack of thunder overhead made him jump out of bed.

Randy was fast asleep for sure, the lull of the storm had put him straight to sleep. He was unaware of anything around him, lost in a dreamless doze that helped restore his tired body. Minutes went by, something strong tugging at his subconscious. He squirmed, that nagging feeling quickly labeled with _Cody _and put high on his importance list. Above sleeping.

With a low growl, Randy ripped himself awake and opened his eyes wide. His room was dark, the shifting light from outside just faint enough. Clouds danced at a whim, the moon all but smothered. In those few moments, Randy couldn't find what was wrong. He sat up a bit, scanned the room carefully, and was about to go back to sleep when lightening flashed. It lit up the walls briefly, and revealed the figure by his bed.

"Cody?"

His pet nodded, crouched down beside his bed and peeking over the edge cautiously. All that was visible were his cute little ears and those incredibly bright eyes. The tips of his fingers were curled into the sheet, a little more tightly than necessary.

"Codes, what's wrong?" Randy propped himself up on his elbow, giving his sub a questioning look.

"It's…the storm…" Cody whispered, barley audible.

"The storm, sweetheart?" Randy repeated, brow creased "What about it?"

"I'm…I'm…"

A sharp thunderclap sounded overhead, lightening striking across the sky again. Cody yelped and pounced onto the bed like a startled cat, wrapping his arms tight around his master's waist and holding tight. He buried his face in his bare chest, still making slight noises of distress even as the sound passed.

Randy figured it out quickly, holding his sub indulgently. He ran a hand through his dark hair, then down the back of his powder blue pajamas in a long stroke. Cody undulated against him a bit, but his form was positively trembling.

"Are you afraid, Codies?" Randy whispered, smirking as he pulled the coverlet over the younger man.

"Yes, master" Cody admitted reluctantly "I thought I could…stay in here with you until it's over…I'll leave if you wish it."

"I wouldn't want you alone and this terrified" Randy assured his sub, laying back down and pulling him onto his chest. Cody molded into him easily, cheek pressed into his pec and eyes clenched shut. Orton continued to pet through his hair and down his back, enjoying the slight weight on top of him. The storm continued to rage outside, smacking slim tree limbs into the siding and rain pelting the windows almost rhythmically. To him, it was nothing, but to his poor sub, it must've been torture.

"You hate storms" it wasn't a question.

Cody nodded against his chest, breathing in his master's rich scent. His heightened senses allowed him to pick up every wave of musk, every drop of testosterone in his mighty body. It was always a weakness of his, he hated loud noises in general. And that's all storms were, a gathering of the worst noises in the world put into a few hours to torture the hell out of him.

Cody was flushed with shame, "I'm sorry for being so weak."

"You're not, my sweet, you're not" Randy assured him, keeping his hand curled just at the nape of his neck in a protective gesture.

A sharp stab of thunder made Cody yelp again, his nails biting into Orton's bare torso.

"Stay calm" Randy ordered, keeping his touch firm and comforting "Try to keep your breathing steady, let your body relax. Listen to my heart beat."

That was actually the most useful piece of advice. Cody moved his head a bit, pressing his human ear flat against Randy's pec. The steady beat thumped beneath his cheek, the sound heavy in his ear. Minutes went by, the storm raged on, and soon enough Cody was able to relax. The solid presence of his master's hand on the back of his neck kept him grounded, settling his primal instincts.

Once he was sure his pet was calm, Randy let the tips of his fingers brush the curve of his pet's human ears, "Why do you have both sets of ears?"

Cody had to think about it a moment, "It's always been like that for my family. I asked my sister once when we were still little, and she told me that we are always humans first. My senses are just higher than an average human, and I have cat-like reflexes."

The last was said in a light-hearted tone, telling Randy that his sub was calm again.

"There's so much I don't know about you, Cody…" Randy sighed, folding his arm behind his head and shutting his eyes "But that's for another time. Let's try to get some rest."

Cody nodded, knowing he would be able to sleep now.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Randy woke up warm and content, and it took him a long moment to figure out why. He opened his eyes to find the fresh sunlight bathing his floor and the edges of his bed, slipping through the curtains easily. A low rumbling sound filled his ears, and he couldn't help but chuckle when he focused on the form wrapped around his.

Cody was spread out along his side, his arm thrown over Randy's torso and head cradled in the crook of his arm. He was fast asleep, tail curled up around his leg and ears twitching softly once and a while. The low rumbling was coming from his sweet sub, his very chest quivering with the strength of it.

Randy smiled indulgently, closing his eyes once more and burying his head in the pillow.

Why get up when he had everything he could need right here?


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another filler chapter. The last chapter was getting a bit long. This and this last chapter is from April 1st 2000 to about a week before April 25th 2002 (when Randy first debuted on WWE). **

**

* * *

**

Randy was on the couch icing his shoulder, Cody was pitter-pattering around the apartment. He wanted to tell his sub to stop and calm down, but the boy had been so freaked out when he came home hurt, he didn't want to deter him from his tasks. Randy hissed as he shifted the ice higher up onto his muscles, they stung in protest. He had pulled it during a match, but he had won…and that's what mattered.

Cody finally calmed down after an hour or so, coming back over and sitting at the older man's feet. He plopped down with a grunt, tucking his legs underneath him and curling his arm around Randy's leg.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he inquired.

"I'm fine" Randy assured him, rolling his shoulders pointedly "It's just a minor injury. I…"

Randy trailed off, he felt two small hands kneading at his calf. He sat forward a bit and peered down at the younger man, brow drawn.

"Are you…?"

"Sorry" Cody smiled up at him impishly "It's a cat thing, remember?"

"My sweet kitten" Randy laughed softly, letting him continue. And continue it did in relative silence, the action more to remind Cody that his master was there more than it was out of instinct. When he saw Randy walk in kind of limping and clutching at his shoulder, it had set in motion all his primal instincts. He had been afraid for his mate, the only thing that registered was that he needed to clean their nest and then make sure his mate was ok.

But something had been bugging Cody since he had woken up this morning, since Randy had mentioned that Master 'Taker was going to have a get-together to celebrate both their birthdays (since they were only two months from each other.)

"Randy?" Cody inquired suddenly.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to go around the other masters?" Cody inquired softly, not sure if it was his place to ask "I haven't met any of the others."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you'd want to be paraded around just yet. You're still a little young to go under scrutiny like that."

"I don't mind, Master" Cody replied, easing his kneading down to a soft stroke down the powerful calf "I want to be something you can show off. And I wouldn't mind…having other friends…"

"Is my beauty lonely?" Randy cocked his head, reaching out and rubbing the tip of his sub's pointed ear with the pads of his fingers. Cody's eyes fluttered shut as he nodded, a low purr building up in his chest at the care. He rested his cheek against his knee, pushing up into the touch in a cat-like gesture.

"Alright, Cody" Randy agreed "I think it's about time I trotted you around to the others. I wanted to make sure you were properly marked first. Master 'Taker wanted to get together for my birthday anyways. It can be a celebration for us both, alright my sweet?"

Cody nodded, eyes still closed.

"Good. In a few weeks then…we'll meet with them."

**~*~*~*~*~**

Finally, on Randy's birthday, Cody was capped and dressed in his nicest jeans before they went to a mansion. A limo was sent for them, and on the ride there Randy explained a bit about Master 'Taker and how things worked around the other masters. How to act around them, where he was expected to stay. There was another room for the subs, a bit apart from the main dining hall but just as nice. Randy tried to explain it the best he could, but it was hard when he'd only been there twice before.

But Cody loved the fact that he wouldn't have to wear his hat or hide his tail once he was there.

When they arrived, Cody was in awe of gothic style mansion. It was much bigger than the mansion his father laid claim to, ad he doubted he'd ever see one to equal it again.

Cody walked just behind Randy into the mansion, looking around like a young child. He was taking in every detail while trying to remember everything Randy had told him in the car, all about how not to make an idiot of himself. Cody had made it quite clear that he wanted to impress the others. He didn't want to ruin his master's handsome reputation, he didn't want to do anything to deter the love from shining in Randy's eyes when he looked at him.

The Undertaker himself was standing there, waiting on them in front of the main dining room. Randy approached first, grinning happily.

"Thanks for doing this, 'Taker" Randy stated, shaking the man's hand firmly "I appreciate this. I know I'm not officially on the roster yet…"

"My boy, your spot on my court is all but promised" Mark clapped a hand down onto the younger man's shoulder, getting a little grunt but a bigger smile "That contract is getting closer with each win you put under your belt."

"I can't wait to join you in the real WWE" Randy stepped to the side, gesturing back "I think you remember him…"

Cody stepped forward, immediately dropping to one knee and bowing his head, "Master Undertaker."

"So formal" Mark's lips curled up "You look well, my boy."

Cody shuddered when the man's powerful hand came down and eased off his cap, exposing his ears to the cool air. On instinct, his tail uncurled from around his waist (hidden by his shirt) and undulated down by the floor. He looked up into the man's piercing green eyes, lower lip trembling.

Then Mark smiled at him, hand coming down to touch his cheek, "How are you, Cody?"

"I'm fine, Master 'Taker" he replied lowly.

"Has Randall been taking good care of you?"

"Yes, sir" Cody couldn't stop the smile from splitting his face "He's been a great master, he's been so kind to me. I didn't think…I…I want to thank you."

Mark raised an eyebrow at him, causing the young sub to blush.

"I never thought I'd get a master so kind" Cody whispered, eyes dropping to the floor only to be raised up by the firm curve of a knuckle beneath his chin.

"And…?"

"I never thought I'd love my master so much" Cody replied honestly.

"You've been keeping him well" Mark addressed to Randy, pulling the boy gently to his feet and setting him upright.

"Thank you, sir" Randy's smile was more easy now, glad that the Head of their soon-to-be family approved of his dom skills (not that he was worried, he spoiled his sweet Cody rotten.) But it meant something to see the genuine content in the bright jade eyes of Calaway.

Mark flicked his fingers in an indication for Cody to lift his chin, he obeyed, "That's a fine collar, my boy."

"I wear it with pride, sir."

"Go" Mark gestured toward the main dining room "The others are already here."

Randy took his pet's hand, nodding at the older man before taking their leave. Inside the big dining room there were long tables set up with food and drinks for them all. Connected to this room was another dining room with just as much food and couches to lounge on. Both rooms were decorated lavishly, and the opening to the smaller scaled dining room was most of the wall. One room could easily see into the other.

"It's so the masters can see their subs, they're a protective bunch" Randy eased up behind the brunette, wrapping his arms around his waist and dropping a kiss just behind his ear "You wanted this, remember? The subs are in there, waiting for you to arrive. We're the guests of honor tonight, my sweet. Have fun, I'll see you later."

"Yes, Master."

Cody walked toward the room, holding his head high and ready to be all confident. Of course, before he really focused on anyone, he caught sight of the cocktail shrimp. He gave a little mew of happiness, all but running at the table to attack the dish. He went right to it, taking two at once and bringing them to his lips. He nibbled at his treat, happy to have his favorite food.

Cody didn't hear the person approaching him, but he felt their presence before his mind could register just what it was.

"I can't believe it" came a soft drawl behind him "You're actually a cat."

Cody turned around, finding a rather lovely sub standing there staring at him. The man was no more than a few years older than him, thickly buckled armlets up and down the length of his forearms. A dark wife-beater covered his slim chest, a highly defined tattoo of roots curled from his fingers up to his neck. His long blonde and black hair was done up in a loose bun, some unruly strands framing his rather handsome face. There were traces of electric blue in it, but they were faint. A silver necklace hung around his neck, looking almost like a ragged 'H' only curved a bit.

"Yer Cody, right?" the man asked, gesturing vaguely toward him "The new master's sub?"

Cody swallowed down his bite of shrimp, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Huh" the man approached, looking him over. He paused, then held out his hand. Cody shook it firmly, trying to come off as friendly. He wanted so badly to make friends, to get along with the men Randy would soon be working very closely with.

"I'm Jeff" the man smiled finally "I'm sorry, man. The cat thing throws me off. I've never seen one of you before."

"It's alright" Cody shrugged.

"You realize we're all here waitin' on ya?" Jeff thumbed behind him, gesturing to the place amongst the couches that the subs had congregated "Randy's going to be with the rest of 'em soon enough, so we can't have ya bein' a stranger now, can we?"

Cody smiled brightly, "Really? Ok, yeah."

Jeff led him over to the other subs, immediately taking his own seat on one of the plush armchairs with his own plate of food, "Guys, this is the kitten we've been hearing about."

"No way, dude" a man about twenty-eight with long, pale golden hair and blue eyes said. Those same eyes went down Cody's body, lingering on his ears and tail. He made an 'o' of amazement, but only held out his hand and shook the offered one of the boy.

"You're…?"

"Jay" the man replied, then thought twice "Uh, Christian in the ring, man."

Cody just nodded, he hadn't learned many of the people in the WWE. Sure, he'd be around it soon, but he didn't watch much TV. He watched what Randy wanted to watch, usually napping in his master's lap or in some other part of the house doing something. He'd only watched it a few times in the past -almost- two years.

"_This_ is him?"

A long bodied man almost his age, just twenty-three to his nineteen, was spread out over one of the plush chairs. His lengthy legs curved over one armrest while his shoulders pressed against the other, a little pale but the most beautiful of them all. Every bit of him was perfect, a prize among the few subs. The salmon-mauve swirled zip-jacket he wore did nothing to hide his cut abs, his wavy hair touching the semi-thick-linked silver chains around his neck. There was a flimsy shirt beneath it, but it wasn't much to hide his modesty.

He looked at him with a piercing gaze, studying him completely.

"Hi?" Cody offered.

The man slowly sat up properly, then offered his hand, "I'm Nitro."

Cody just nodded, shaking the man's hand.

"Don't let him fool you, his name's Johnny" a small, dark haired man stood up and brought him into a strong hug "My name's Evan, and it's _soooo_ awesome to have someone my own age here. Well, you're gonna be nineteen in a few months, but it's about the same!"

The long ramble left the smaller man breathless, but when he pulled away he was grinning widely at him. The smile was genuine, sweet, and Cody knew he liked Evan right away.

"You're all subs?" Cody inquired, looking at the arrange of men. He felt a little self-conscious, they were all so beautiful. All were strong and cut, made for wrestling while his tummy was smooth of any definition. He'd done a little exercise, building up a little muscle to keep up with Randy. These men ranged from long blonde haired, tall and tan to dark haired, shorter, and pale. They were amazing.

Jeff nodded, popping a sucker into his mouth, "Yep."

"And do you all wrestle?"

Jay nodded around a mouthful of steak, still devouring his plate like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Johnny and I are in OVW" Evan gestured between them both "But Jeffy and Jay already wrestle with their masters. Hell, you should see the epic battle E&C and The Hardy Boyz have! Oh, they're so amazing!"

"Wow" Cody's tail flickered behind him, he glanced down at it "I, uh, can't really wrestle."

"Well we can see that" Johnny snickered, getting a glare from Jeff "Oh, what?"

"Forgive him" Evan took Cody's hand and set him down on the couch, right beside him "Until Master 'Taker gets a pet of his own, Johnny's been thinking he's the head sub or something."

Nitro just stuck his nose in the air pointedly, huffing a bit.

"Why?" Cody asked softly, not wanting to offend "I don't really know any of the masters here."

"Hmmm, ok" Evan turned on his knees, Cody following suit so they could peer over the couch and into the dining room for the masters "See that man with the long dark haired pulled back into a ponytail? The one with the necklace to match Jeffy's?"

Cody nodded.

"That's Matt Hardy, Jeffy's master."

Cody looked back at the characteristic enigma, a little surprised.

Jeff smirked, touching his silver Hardy necklace, "He's my big brother too."

Cody had heard of stranger, and he gave the older man an easy smile, "He's handsome."

Jeff nodded, "I know."

"Matt's the lowest ranking of the masters, but only because of his age and he was the last one to enter the court" Evan explained quickly "When Randy enters, you'll be the newest and the lowest ranking."

"Is that…a bad thing?"

"Nope" Evan shook his head, just as bubbly as anything "But Master 'Taker really likes him, so I'm sure his opinion will be taken more seriously. The higher-ranking you are, the more respect you earn. It just all depends."

Cody scanned the handsome men in the next room once more, wondering who was next.

"That man right there?" Cody followed the ravenette's pointing finger, finding the man he was talking about. He was a little shorter, golden hair pulled back in a low ponytail and long down his back (the very tips dyed blood red.) His eyes were a darker blue than Randy's, his handsome face holding almost no age. He was very built, kind of loud, and seemed to attract attention.

"That's Chris Jericho" Evan sighed dreamily, propping his chin up on his palm "He's _my_ master. Oh, he's handsome, isn't he?"

Cody's brow drew together, "How did you meet him?"

"He's a rockstar, he has a band called Fozzy" Evan gushed "I was his biggest fan, a complete groupie. And one night I got into a brawl close to the front of the stage, and he jumped down to save me. After that, I realized just how much I loved him. And then…I'm here."

Evan shook himself out of his daze, pointing to another man, "Ok, above my master is Edge. He's Jay's master, he's been here for a long time."

The man was older as well, long blonde hair flowing free and shades perched on top of his head. He was laughing loudly at something Jericho had said, flashing pearly whites. He was very tall, muscular in a way that was very attractive.

"They're brothers as well" Evan whispered in his ear "Half-brothers, though."

Cody nodded, understanding.

"Addy's always been protective of his little Jay-Jay" Jeff cooed, pinching Jay's cheek. The blonde scowled and snapped his teeth at the Enigma, but it was out of love.

"My foot, your ass. I swear to God, Hardy!"

"Anytime, anywhere, man."

"A level above him is John Cena himself" Evan gestured to a man. He had thick shoulders, dimples, and a very handsome face. He was standing close to Randy, jostling him, teasing him even. Randy was accepting the attention, nudging back. They seemed to be great friends, and Randy sometimes mentioned a 'John' with a certain smile.

"He's only three years older than Randy, but Master 'Taker favors him just as much as your master" Evan stated "He's the pride of the company, he works a ring like almost no other. He's a special breed, Cena, but he doesn't have a sub of his own. He hasn't found the right one yet. But he's Master 'Taker's left hand man, he does anything he's asked to and spoils all of us when our master's aren't looking. I swear, he gives Jeff a constant supply of Skittles. God, he can lift me up onto his shoulder with almost no effort. He's a great guy, and…you've really never met him?"

Cody shook his head, "Randy talks about him sometimes, but I've never seen him over."

"Well, we've all been really busy. Pay-per-views and all that" Evan shrugged "But don't worry Cody, soon enough we'll all be together. You'll see how great it is, just you wait."

"It all looks amazing" Cody found someone he thought he'd never see. A shorter man with copper colored hair and a smooth shaven face. He was handsome, charismatic by the way he jumped beside Jericho and took over the space.

"Is that Shawn Michaels?!" Cody gaped like a child.

"Yes, in fact, it is" Johnny sat up, crossing his legs so he could smooth out the leg of his pants "That's my master, the best in this roster. The Showstopper himself."

"Get off that high horse before you get a nose bleed" Jeff shoved the younger man, knocking him back down into the chair "He thinks he's so much damn better than us because Shawn makes so much money and is Master 'Taker's right hand. Wait until he gets his own sub, then Nitro here will be back down with the rest of us. Don't mind him at all."

Nitro huffed a bit indignantly, but a flash of fear went across his face.

Cody spent the next hour or so getting to know the guys, talking with them and learning their pasts.

Johnny used to be a stripper actually, until Shawn had a night out with the boys and saw him for the first time. After that, John was only for The Heartbreak Kid. And that was that.

Jay grew up with Adam (Edge), only he lived with their mom while Adam lived with their dad. At an early age, they got together more intimately, and it just progressed from there with Adam being a dom.

Jeff had always loved his older brother more than he should, and when Matt started getting other subs…Jeff got jealous and finally confessed. They'd been together ever since, through drug habits and drinking problems. Nothing could rip them apart.

They'd all had it a little rough at the start, binging and broken homes, but they were stronger for it.

Cody broke away from them at one point, going over and getting himself a plate of food. Along with muffins for Evan, at the man's shouted request. The smile slowly faded from his face as he saw how beautiful they all were sitting together, the ease between them all. Johnny was actually really funny once he forgot he was supposed to be arrogant. And they were all friends, close friends. Jay could finish Jeff's sentences, even. How could he ever fit in with them? Sure, Evan was friendly towards him, but could he blend with them? He didn't reach their level of looks, not by a long shot.

He was a damn cat, for heaven's sake.

A solid hand dropped onto his shoulder, startling him. He turned with wide eyes to find the Head Master staring down at him.

"Master 'Taker" he murmured respectfully.

"Your thoughts are on your face, young one" Mark stated "I can see your worry."

"I'm sorry for that, sir."

"Don't worry about your appearance" Undertaker looked down at the sub, giving a glance at his dark ears and tail "Despite what they may act like, they've been excited to see you for a year. Even Johnny, who I've told time-and-time again to set an example for the others as my right hand's sub. Don't feel self-conscious, young one, I'm almost positive that you'll have a companion of your own kind soon enough."

Cody brightened up at this, "One like me, Master 'Taker?"

"Oh yes" the phenom's lips quirked up "There's been some interest from another master. You might get your companion sooner than you think."

Cody's tail kept twitching at the thought, excited at such a prospect.

"Now go" Undertaker flicked his fingers towards the others "They'll warm up to you once you're on the road with us."

"Yes, sir."

**~*~**

As soon as Randy stepped into the dining hall, he was bombarded.

"There's our big boy" Edge wrapped an arm around his shoulder, slipping a drink into his hand "The big twenty-two! Who's a big kid? _You're_ a big kid!"

"I'm going to bite you" Randy threatened affectionately.

"_Rawr_" Edge snapped his teeth at him, then pulled away so Jericho could shake his hand.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey Orton" Chris smiled, squeezing his hand "I can't believe. You're not even months away from joining us. How's it feel, man?"

"It feels awesome" Randy replied honestly "I can't wait to finally get out there, duke it out with the big names. But I _can _wait for the ass beatings I'm going to get."

"Damn right" Shawn pushed Chris aside easily, making the blonde huff "It's gonna be great! We're going to make you bleed, bruise, and scream. It's gonna be awesome!"

Randy winced, "But it all leads to gold, right?"

"Yes" Edge shot HBK a fierce look "Ignore him."

Shawn made a show of mocking the blonde, then glanced toward the subs. He did a double-take, tilting his head slowly as his eyes fell upon the new one among them. The pretty brunette beside his Johnny, both engaged in conversation. From the look of it, the way Johnny was hesitantly stroking the boy's tail, he seemed to be warming up to him. Evan was cooing over the brunette's beautiful collar, touching it carefully and inquiring about the permanent clasp.

Shawn pointed toward them, "Is that…your boy?"

Randy looked over, pride in his eyes, "Yeah, that's my Cody."

Shawn gave a certain look, delightfully surprised, "Well, damn…he's a pretty one."

"You didn't see him at the party two years ago?" Chris asked, the older man shook his head "You weren't there for little Cody's unveiling?"

"I was there, I unveiled him" the Showstopper replied, taking a pull from his beer "I was just…a little drunk. I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah" Edge elbowed him "Old bastard."

"Anyway" Shawn shoved him back, facing Randy "Is he a good kid?"

"He's an amazing sub, and I've come to really…" Randy looked down into his beer, swirling the dregs before looking back up "I love him."

There was a brief silence, then Chris laughed out loud and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Hell yeah, kid, I had my doubts, I did" Chris squeezed him hard, pulling away smirking "But you really are a master. Flair tried to tell me you were a sub, but I knew you had it in you!"

Randy just smiled through it. When Mark had declared him a sub, some had their doubts. Apparently he looked like a sub, and his youth hadn't helped. Even those closest to him had asked him if he was sure he was a master. But that didn't matter. When he got into the WWE, he'd show them all what exactly he was made of.

"So…?" Shawn pushed.

"So…what?" Randy asked.

"So! The big so!" Chris nudged him hard "How's he like? You know, in bed?"

Randy glared at him, "Shut up!"

"Now guys" Edge looked between them, a little more than disgusted with his friends "That's nothing to ask a gentleman."

"I just wanted to know if he fully cat."

Randy punched the older man in the arm, giving him a warning look.

Chris pouted, knowing he wouldn't get any of the details. An idea hit the blonde, and his pout quickly twisted into a grin.

"You haven't slept with him yet, have you?" Chris teased.

Orton narrowed his eyes at him, "Unlike some, I'm actually waiting until my sub can legally drink."

This caused Chris to shut up, for his Evan was just as young as Cody.

"Hey man" a solid arm wrapped around his shoulders, his best friend John appearing at his side.

"John, man" Randy bumped fists with him, glad he'd shown up. Like Undertaker himself, John had yet to take a sub for himself, so he usually spent all his time doing whatever Mark wanted. Things the men had no time to do. Not to mention Cena was the cash cow of the industry, he could turn something into nothing just by putting his name on it. In years to come, there's was no doubt he'd be the best.

Well, better.

"Let's talk, man" John led him away from the other masters. Randy nodded, following dumbly until they were out of ear-shot of the others. He examined his friend, frowning when he saw the dark circles under his eyes. John looked tired, like he'd been through the ringer lately.

"You ok, man?" Randy inquired.

"Just a lot of long nights, lot of errands and talking and overall kissing ass" John lowered the brim of his cap as a few dark thoughts flittered through his head, then raised it when he was ready to smile again "The important thing is you today! How've you been doing?"

"Good, actually, working my ass off" Randy bit the side of his lip "I'm going to get a contract soon."

"As if there was any doubt" John nudged him playfully, getting a smile and a nudge back "Hey, I uh…saw your sub."

Randy raised a brow, "Cody?"

"Is that his name? Well, he looks sweet" John stated sincerely "And the…?"

John gestured towards his head, the younger man smiled, "The cat thing?"

"Yeah, the cat thing, it works" John looked over towards the subs, eyes lingering on Cody "I've heard of those creatures before, my dad told me about them when I was little. I kind of…always wanted to see one. They're truly beautiful."

Randy had never heard his normally boisterous friend so quiet and thoughtful before, it was a strange change, "John?"

Cena shook his head, breaking the spell and looking back at his best friend, "I'm gonna come out with it, man, I think Cody is amazing for you. But, uh, where do you think Master 'Taker got him from?"

"Cody's dad was a…seller of sorts" Randy stated, blurry on the details past what his sub had told him "Master 'Taker was lucky to find him when he did. It seems men with those particular genetics are frowned upon while the girls are praised. Why?"

"It's just…" John's dimples flashed "Maybe I want one too."

Randy let loose a small laugh, quickly covering his mouth, "Are you serious? The great Cena wants to settle down and find a sub of his own?"

John elbow him in the side, but it didn't cease his laughing, "Oh bite me, man, seriously! You think I can't settle down?"

Orton calmed himself down, regaining his composure once the shock wore off, "Sure you can! I mean, you're one of the most caring guys I've eve known. It's been so long, though, and you keep turning your nose up at all the auctions 'Taker take you to."

"I know" the older man shrugged "But the cat thing? I'd love to take care of someone who really needs me, who needs to be saved. And all the horrible stories I hear about those people, how some bastards hunt them down and slaughter them by the dozens. It'd be great to know I was helping someone."

"I believe half of that" Randy teased.

"Yeah, shove it" John rolled his eyes "Forget I said anything, ok? Just never mind."

And Randy did.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The drive home was quiet, Cody half-dozing in the passenger seat. He trusted Randy to drive safetely, despite the late hour.

"Sweetheart?"Cody's eyes fluttered open, his head raising from where it was tilted back on the seat. He turned to look at his master, blinking away the sleep that had tried to gather there.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

"How did things go for you tonight?" Randy inquired.

"Really good, actually" Cody smiled, recalling the new friends he'd made "I really like the others, they're nice. Except…well, Johnny wasn't mean, but-"

"Too much of Shawn's rubbed off on him" Randy assured him "John tells me he grows on you, but I don't believe it."

"I can't wait until we can travel with them all the time" Cody admitted, staring dreamily out the window "It's going to be so much fun, Master."

"Yes" Randy smiled, lights from the street flashing across his face "It will be _quiet_ the experience."

**~*~*~*~*~**

A few weeks later, it finally happened.

Randy was laying on the couch, watching the news with a bored air and completely unaware of what was about to happen. He perked up when his sub walked by, his hand shooting out to touch the swaying tail.

"Where ya goin'?" Randy drawled.

"I was going to get you a beer" Cody replied honestly, for he had seen his master had already drained his bottle.

"Forget that, come lay with me" Randy pressed himself tight against the back of the couch, holding out his arm. Cody smiled brightly, eagerly easing down to lay in front of his master. They spooned close, Cody's smaller body easily fitting into his master's. The older man's arm settled across his stomach, and in return his tail flicked up and settled across his strong thigh.

They laid there quietly, settled against each other and enjoying the closeness. Who knows how long later, Randy felt a vibration against his chest. He sat still for a moment, unsure of what he was hearing and feeling, then sat up and peered down at his sub. Cody jerked from his content doze, turning red and clenching his eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry, Master."

Randy's smile was warm, "Are you purring, my sweet?"

Cody nodded, hesitantly opening his eyes again, "I didn't mean to."

"I think it's endearing" Randy dropped a kiss onto his boy's shoulder, the faintest vibrations telling him Cody loved it "You purr…it's cute. Why didn't I know this already?"

Cody bit his lower lip enticingly, averting his eyes.

"Haven't I done something to make you purr?" Randy whispered, taking the boy's chin and lifting it so their eyes met "Hmm, my sweet Cody?"

Cody's cheeks flushed, but he knew what he wanted, "I would purr to my master's content if he kissed me more."Randy's chuckle was affectionate, "I'm sorry if I want to ravish you every time I taste your lips."

"Please, master?" Cody implored, almost feeling it wasn't his place to demand this (as he often did) "I know you want to wait until I'm older…but I want as much as I can get of you."

Randy seemed surprised by this, and the brunette sat up a bit on his knees as he tried to explain himself, "I-I mean, I'll take whatever you give me, Master! I'm not trying to tell you what to do, it's just that I've come to love you so much and-…" Cody's head was ready to explode with how red his face was "I just want to please you, that's all. And if you take what's yours, I promise to make it so good for you, Master. I'll do whatever you want! You don't have to wait, I won't think any-"

Randy caught his boy's full lips in a kiss, silencing him. It was heated, full of the passion he felt for his master. Cody moaned loudly when the large body covered his own, still up on his elbows as the older man's hands settled on his hip and the base of his neck. The grip was firm, a safety net against all else. The hot tongue ravishing his mouth told him he was claimed, that no other could touch him.

"Randy" Cody whimpered breathlessly when the other pulled away, dizzy from the sudden sensations.

"Don't talk like that" Randy pleaded, running his hand down to the base of the boy's tail and back up "You love me that much, Cody?"

His sub nodded, "So much."

"Then we _are_ waiting, if not just two years" Randy stated firmly, then smiled "I'm glad to know it, though. Does that mean I can kiss you anytime I want?"

Cody nodded eagerly, so happy with how it turned out.

Randy dipped down to take his pet's lips, but the sound of the phone made him pause. Cody whined in protest, but he got a small smile and pushed back down onto the couch for his efforts. Randy reached over onto the coffee table, grabbing the wireless mid-ring and putting it to his ear.

Cody watched in delight as his master's face brightened, jumping up off the couch and beginning to pace as he listened to whoever was on the other end. Cody sat up, eager to hear the news as well.

"Thank you!" Randy all but screamed, then lowered his voice considerably "T-Thanks, Master 'Taker. We can be there by tomorrow morning if we hurry. Tomorrow night? Ok, then we'll definitely be there. When will it be until I get in the ring? A week! Hell yeah!"

Randy made a hasty goodbye, whooping once he'd dropped the phone. Cody squealed as his master easily picked him up bridal style, spinning him around.

"Randy!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I can't hold it in!" Randy smacked a wet kiss on his lips, pulling back with the biggest grin in the world on his face "Start packing, because we're going to the WWE!"

Cody took a moment to process this, then gave a shout of delight and clung to his master.

They mock-wrestled around on the floor in victory, laughing all the while, saving packing for later.

For the next hour, it was just them and their joy at finally getting into the court.

* * *

**Bored yet? Try not to be. What I'm planning is after finishing Ted and Cody's story, I'm going to start another story that has a plot (it's going to be in near-present time) and then spring off any little drabbles I have left. Be patient with me, there'll eventually be sex…**_**eventually**_**. Cody's a baby guys! But don't expect anything raunchy! This is a classy series (this time), so everything's pretty tasteful. Well, most of the time.**

**You'll see what I mean later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The "Court" is nothing like the "Ministry of Darkness" Undertaker had a few years back. Ok, it is like it, but not **_**exactly**_**. I wasn't watching during it, and just reading the profile, it sounded kind of lame (no offense of MOD fans). It's the members of it who bug me, that's it.**

**The Court **_**does**_** run the WWE, Vince just employs them and let's the Court do what they want. **

**PS: Jumpy scenes, because this is over a few years.**

* * *

Randy made his big debut on April 25, 2002 against Hardcore Holly, winning his first match. Randy and Cody both got the first taste of real traveling, of the hectic schedule that came with the life of a wrestler. The first two months, Randy found himself scrambling to just keep up. He was put into a lot of the house shows, but he got some televised matches as well. He was always doing something; always working out, always training, always practicing.

And in all ways…Cody came first.

Randy started earning the real bucks, and he bought his pet all new clothes, all new hats. Handsome clothes that fit his body type, that complimented him.

"You look beautiful" Randy murmured in his ear once, standing in front of a long mirror as his master slipped a leather jacket onto his shoulders "My beautiful Cody."

But only a few months after Randy's debut…he separated his shoulder. The shoulder injury left him on the sidelines for months. It worried Cody horribly, and Mark saw the stress in both his favored sub-master and the boy. He talked to them both, wanting to pan out an angle for them.

Mark explained it all to them, sitting before them and offering this chance.

"I'll do it" Randy agreed, sitting there in front of the Head Master in his arm sling.

"Master, are you sure?" Cody implored, sitting at the man's feet and touching his knee "You've worked so hard…the fans love you."

"I'm sure, sweetness."

They agreed.

So Mark pitched the storyline to Vince, and that's how the _Randy News Network_ was born. It interrupted _RAW's_ program, so it kept the fans minds on Randy. He wasn't forgotten while he healed, but at a price. He was transformed from a fan favorite to a narcissistic, self-centered villain.

Because his segments were filmed, he didn't always have to be with the rest of the roster. Cody didn't see the others a lot, and he definitely didn't see the non-Court wrestlers. They were almost never at the arenas, only when Randy made personal appearances. When Cody asked why he couldn't go with him to his appearances, Randy told him that he didn't want Cody to get too overwhelmed.

"This industry is a lot to take in all at once, it's even shaking me. I just want you to ease into it."

The closer he got to being cleared to wrestle, the more Vince hinted at a new storyline. He proposed -not to Randy, but to Undertaker- that Randy be paired with some of the non-masters in a new group. A stable that would be legendary, if all went right.

Undertaker informed Randy of this, who eagerly jumped at the chance.

Randy had no idea what he was in for.

**~*~*~*~*~**

His stable-mates ended up being _the_ Ric Flair, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Dave Batista. They were extremely nice to him, greeting him, Ric saying how it was an honor to have a legend's son join his team.

"That's what we're all about, boy" Ric declared boisterously "The new wave of wrestlers…led by a legend, of course. I'm going to you three _so _much!"

And Ric did teach them, all of them practicing together for a week straight before they debuted. They knew he was a master, but they'd never met his sub. Randy protected Cody fiercely, keeping him away from anyone he thought would endanger him. He kept Cody's ears and tail completely hidden, always reminding his understanding sub to stay discreet. But the other wrestlers knew the rules, what you see of Undertaker's Court…you did not discuss.

Kurt Angle tried to out them once, and his ass got fired so fast it made his fat head spin. He was dropped into unemployment, and only after swearing never to mention the Court again was he allowed to work on _TNA_.

Randy made friends with his stable-mates, he began to trust them with his safety.

Cody was glad his master made new friends, and with Randy's trust came his.

This was a mistake.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Good job out there, my boys" Ric threw an arm around Batista's thick shoulders, shaking him "All of you, especially you Dave!"

"And you" Hunter dug his knuckles into the top of Randy's head, getting a laugh out of the younger man as he tried to bat his hands away "You feisty thing! You were crazy out there!"

Evolution was coming back from their fourth match together, heading toward their locker room together. They were jostling and acting like kids almost, so glad to have won their match. They had all been skeptical at first, but it seemed they were going to click. Sweaty and pumped with adrenaline, they couldn't stop themselves from being loud and all but stumbling down the hall.

Dave pushed open the door to their locker room first, "I say this calls for a drink, Ric's buying!"

"You little shit" Ric laughed, pushing the man inside.

Both stopped dead when they saw what was waiting for them inside. Neither of them had seen him before, so they stared rather blatantly.

Cody was sitting on one of the vanity's, legs crossed and hands braced on the wood behind him. A tight black t-shirt showed his chest, jeans clinging invitingly to his long legs. His pretty eyes widened as he saw the two men, tail slithering against the table behind him in a nervous way. His ears pinned back, nervousness replaced by fear.

Dave licked his lips, lust staining his eyes, "Who ordered in?"

Ric grinned, "Is this our reward for a job well done? Vince is getting damn generous."

Hunter shoved Dave away, getting a look at the boy, "Shit, that's some fine jailbait tail."

"What'd he get us?" Randy asked excitedly, pushing his way past the three men and finding his sub sitting there "Codes! I didn't know you were going to come."

"It was a surprise" Cody barely got out, worried by the looks the other three were giving him. Especially when Dave nudged his other two teammates and pointed out the ears and tail, that seemed to just turn them on more. The young master was oblivious to all but his pet, coming over to him. Cody parted his thighs, letting Randy nestle between them.

"I missed you, Master" Cody murmured, laying his hands on the slick pecs of the older man. Randy smirked at him, wrapping his arms around his pet's waist and pressing them close. Even sweaty and panting, Randy was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. Cody melted against his master, forgetting all about the other three as he offered himself.

Randy took his boy's lips for his own, capturing him in an intense kiss. Their exchange was a slow burn instead of a heated blaze, though Randy's hands tightened on his waist (like they always seemed to do.) Cody carded his hand through his master's short hair, the other still resting flat on his flexing pec.

Watching the two make-out was making the other three bitter, especially Hunter, "Hey! What the hell, man? Aren't you gonna share the goods?"

Ric sighed, seeing the collar around the boy's neck, "Shut up, you idiot. Don't you know who this is?"

Randy broke the lip lock, turning halfway to look at his stable-mates and show off his sub, "Guys…this is Cody, my sub. My pet."

Randy turned back to Cody, cupping the boy's cheek and looking into his eyes adoringly, "My love."

The whispered declaration made the boy blush.

"Well shit" Hunter grumbled softly, thankfully not loud enough for the other to hear.

"He _is_ beautiful" Ric smiled widely.

While Randy bent to kiss at his pet's neck, whispering how much he'd missed him as well. Cody purred lowly at the sensation, leaning into it, baring his neck. Cody's eyes fluttered open, surprised to find Hunter staring at them hungrily while in mid-change. He stood there, naked, hard cock on display as he openly watched in obvious lust.

"Can we go back to our room, Master?" Cody asked quietly, hoping they could leave.

"Let me shower and change first" Randy pulled back, dropping one last kiss on his jaw "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, my sweet. I'm _so _psyched after that match."

Randy couldn't stop himself from kissing his boy's forehead, then left to shower off. Cody eased off the table, grabbing his discarded jacket from the chair and slipped it on. When he turned back around, the three youngest members of Evolution were gone, leaving only the legend in the room with him.

"What a unique sub you are" Ric's eyes fell to the boy's tail and ears, smiling darkening into a smirk "I never took one for myself, too much commitment. I'm more for the hit-it-and-quit-it philosophy."

Cody smiled slightly at him, taking his ball cap and slipping it over his ears.

"Clever" Ric stated obviously.

Cody just leaned against the wall, hoping his master would be quick with his shower.

In said showers, Randy was standing happily beneath the hot spray, sweat and oil running off his body easily enough. He scrubbed the most stubborn of it from his skin with a soapy rag, sighing as he started to really feel clean again. Hunter was beneath the shower-rose one down from him, Dave underneath one somewhere behind him. His stable-mates showered in silence, that is…until Hunter broke it.

"That's a sweet boy you've got all to yourself' Hunter stated.

"Thanks" Randy smiled proudly, scrubbing over the back of his neck.

"How is he?"

Randy's brow creased, "Huh?"

"Aw, come on, Ortz, don't be like that" Hunter prodded laughingly "Is that tight ass a good lay or what?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "He's not even twenty-one, lay off."

"He's a virgin?!"

Randy threw his spare bottle of shampoo at the blonde, thinking it was all a joke. He didn't see the shadow cross Hunter's face, didn't see him wink at Dave, and definitely hadn't seen the way his eyes had all but burned into Cody earlier.

"And here I thought Shawn had the best bitch" Hunter tisked.

"Don't call Johnny that" Randy stated, just serious enough to let the blonde know he was about to cross a line "Or Cody, for that matter. They're people, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" Hunter held up his hands, surrendering.

"Better be" Randy stated, amused by the guy-joking of the group "You and Shawn are the exact same. That was the first thing he asked me."

"There's Shawn for ya" Hunter smirked "Always sex first."

Randy made sure to rinse completely, then shut off his water, "Now if you'll excuse me…I've got to spoil my Codies rotten for the night."

He left Dave and Hunter there, shooting a last goodbye over his shoulder.

Hunter shut off his water, putting his back to the wall and facing Dave, "You hear that?"

"Oh hell yeah" Dave turned, grinning "That kitten thing turns me on."

"I thought the virgin aspect was a little more interesting" Hunter nearly lost himself in his thoughts "Shit, something like that so sweet and untouched? Fuck, I want that. Little Ortz steals all the good shit. I'm gonna get a piece of that…eventually."

Dave nodded in agreement, "You try, man."

"I will" the blonde narrowed his eyes "I'm gonna get that Heavyweight belt and that pussy, you wait and see."

Outside in the dressing room, Randy had pulled on his clothes and was now leading his baby out the doorway to an expensive dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, now…if you haven't read **_**I'm A Match Burning Out**_**, then I have a spoiler for you…John Cena takes cat!Ted as his pet…kind of. He's really resilient, refuses to say he's Cena's pet. For the moment, at least. This is where the two stories start to blend a bit. **

**While Ted and Cody's stories take place at about the same time, the other sections of this series are later on. **

**This is late 2002, and for the sake of the story Ted and Cody are only one or two years apart.**

* * *

Randy came through the curtain, sweaty, pumped, and so fucking happy. Cody sprang from where he had waited in the gorilla position, pouncing on his champion.

"It's mine!" Randy hugged his boy hard, panting heavily but still clutching the Intercontinental title in his fist "I got my first real title, Cody."

He kissed the man's cheek, "RVD never stood a chance, Master."

"Not against me" Randy lifted him up into his arms completely, easily holding his pet's light body around his waist "We're here, love…we're here…"

Cody clung to his master, knowing those words were true.

They were in the industry, and they were making it.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Cody hurried to keep up with his master's quick pace, pushing his hat more securely upon his head, "Is he already here?"

"They said he checked in" Randy all but ran down the stairs of the hotel, his pet following close behind him "The room's on the first floor. One-twelve, I think."

Cody smiled secretly at his master's eagerness to see his best friend. John had taken two weeks off with almost no notice, and while Master 'Taker knew the reasons behind it, no one else did. Every time Randy called his best friend, begged to know why he was out, John would just say it was a surprise. At least he wasn't hurt, that was the only reason Randy hadn't driven down to Tampa to see him for himself.

Randy pulled out the keycard he had sweetened out of the lobbyist, finding room one-twelve and swiping the card through the slot. The moment it turned green, he quickly shoved it open and barreled in.

"John!" Randy yelled, though there was no reason for it. John was standing right there, head cocked, an amused smile on his face. Randy jumped on him, hugging him within an inch of his life.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me, you ass" Randy pulled away, looking him over before shaking him "Why the hell would you leave me to these vultures for two weeks?"

"I was…_busy_" John gestured towards the window "Surprise!"

Randy and Cody both looked, finding a young man sitting on a chair by the window. He was staring at them with wide eyes, apparently scared by the loud entrance the wrestler had made. He had a large grey hoody on, hiding his body. A worn black hat was on his head, cerulean blue eyes peeking out from beneath the rim of his cap along with a pair of soft pink lips. Cody noted that he was very pretty, very _guy_ pretty.

But there was a sadness about him, engraved in his very features. Something about the pale shade of his skin, the way he was as close to the corner as he could get…the way he had his knee drawn to his chest and resting his cheek on it. Something familiar bloomed in Cody's chest, something warm. He had a connection with this blonde, but he had no idea why.

Randy peered between the boy, barely older than his own pet, and John.

"Uhm…who're you?" Randy asked, unsure if he should know who this boy was.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him, scoffing before turning his attention back out the window.

"This is Ted DiBiase" John replied for him, pausing briefly before adding "_Junior_."

"I didn't know the Million-Dollar bastard had another kid" Randy stepped closer, offering his hand "Hey, I'm Randy Orton."

Ted didn't even look away from the window as he scoffed, "And _I'm_ supposed to know who you are?"

"Considering ours families-" Randy began, but his friend put a hand on his chest and backed him up a step "What?"

"He might actually bite" John smiled apologetically "Ted doesn't keep in contact with his family."

"I'm a bastard heir, so I don't see why I would" Ted stated bitterly.

"Oh" Randy kind of understood "So, what? You took him in?"

"I'm taking him as my sub" John replied.

"I'm not your pet!" Ted snapped, shooting the man a fierce glare.

"Fair enough" John's tone was gentle "I'm taking care of him, taking him under my wing. And, you know, him and Cody have a lot more in common than you'd think."

"Really?"

"Ted, take off your hat."

"Bite me" Ted hissed vehemently.

"Teddy, come on" John urged softly.

The blonde hesitated, "He has to do it too."

Cody's eyes went wide, looking to Orton, "Master?"

Randy kept his eyes locked with John's, nodding, "Go ahead, Codes."

Ted and Cody looked to each other, curiosity and half-knowing burning between them. Ted got to his feet, reaching for his hat the same time the younger man did. Slowly, tension high in the room, the boys shed their hats to reveal their secrets.

Randy and Cody were both shocked to see blonde cat ears perched atop Ted's head, right where two raven ears were on Cody. Their tails uncurled at almost the same time, slithering from their waists to swish softly behind their legs.

"You…?" Cody whispered.

"You too?" Ted rasped.

"This is Cody Rhodes" John introduced "He's a bastard heir as well."

"It seems the Rhodes' and DiBiase families have more than their fair share of secrets" Randy mused, the shock fading away to something kinder "Was he abandoned like Cody was?"

"Worse" John gave his friend a look that said he'd tell him it all later.

Cody was the first to step up, offering his hand. Ted was a bit more hesitant, but finally reached out and accepted the handshake for what it was. A bond of companionship was formed then when their eyes met, both acknowledging that they'd been through much for their mutations.

"My sister's ears were blonde" Cody offered, smiling.

"Your sisters had this gene?" the blonde inquired, surprised.

"My sisters are prized for this gene" Cody let his tail curl briefly around his hand, accentuating his point "Me? Not so much."

"Learned that the hard way" Ted actually smiled a little "Damn females, huh? They get off lucky."

"Always" Cody scoffed, gesturing to himself "At my age? With my face? I'd be making twice as much money as my big sister…and that's just as an escort. Minus all those extras."

Ted laughed at this, a genuine sound, "I guess your dad pimps professionally?"

"Yep, even my mom."

"That's cold."

"That's life" Cody replied honestly.

"I should let you two settle down for the night" Randy told John, patting him on the back "We've gotta be up at five tomorrow."

"See ya at breakfast, man" John caught him in a man-hug, then pushed him toward the door "You're a spazz, Rand, I swear. Don't come chargin' in my room anymore unless you have beer!"

Randy laughed, then gestured to his boy, "Come on, sweetheart."

Cody slipped back on his hat, his tail disappearing beneath the hem of his shirt as it curled around his waist. He saluted the blonde childishly before following his master out the door. They weren't even halfway down the hall when Randy started chuckling, trying to stifle it behind his palm but failing.

"What is it, Master?" Cody inquired.

"I can't believe he found someone like you" Randy admitted, slinging an arm around his boy and pulling him into his side as they made their way back to their room "He told me a while back, when he was admiring you, that he wanted a sub of his own. With your genetics, that is."

Cody was a little surprised by this, "Really?""John is a man with a big heart…maybe the biggest heart of any guy you'll find" Randy stated, every bit of it true "And he's never had a sub before. He's wanted one for so long…even when he saw a sub that could've been saved, he couldn't make himself commit. It seems the little DiBiase in there caught his eye."

"Do you think Ted will stick around?" Cody's tail was twitching against his waist, but he kept it hidden.

Sensing his sub's eagerness, Randy gave him a firm squeeze, "I believe so, Cody. John isn't one to give up someone he loves, even for a stubborn thing like Ted. I can tell from the look in his eyes…John really cares about that boy."

Cody leaned into his master, smiling to himself.

* * *

**I know, short chapters. But I'm getting stuff written, and it makes it more confusing when it all runs together. If there are multiple scenes for one point in time –when they all go together- I will put them all to one chapter. That may make it short, but at least it'll make more sense. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**2004**_

Cody was shocked to hear the news from a smug Foley, but when he heard it from Randy himself…he snapped.

"You can't!" Cody pleaded, following his master on his way down the hall "Please reconsider."

"I can't" Randy replied simply, incased in his in-ring persona and set for his match.

"Master, please" Cody begged "Foley is known for these type of hardcore matches, and you've never been in one. You could get hurt! He won't hesitate to smack you around with that barbed-wire stick of his!"

Randy stopped, glaring at his sub.

Cody's ears pinned back, eyes dropping to the floor, "Sorry Master."

Randy sighed, cupping the back of his pet's neck and leaning in to kiss his forehead gently, "I'll be fine, Cody. I can handle myself out there in the ring. This match is for my title, and I'll be damned if I give it to this bastard. I'm the Legend Killer, Coddles, I can't pass this up."

Cody's ears burned at the nickname, Randy knew how that affected him.

"This is for my career" Randy pulled away, heart aching when he saw the tears shining in his love's eyes "Come now, my sweet…don't cry."

"I'm not" Cody looked away, biting his lower lip "I just don't want you to get hurt again. I was so scared last time…I was afraid it was permanent, and…"

"I have to do this" Randy stated firmly, turning to walk away. He grunted in surprise when his kitten's lithe body pressed up behind him. The boy's long arms curled around his waist, holding tight, his warm cheek pressing between his shoulder blades. Randy sighed heavily, touching his boy's wrists only to have him grip harder.

"Cody-"

"Please don't do this, Randy" Cody whispered tearfully "Not against that bastard Foley, he doesn't care who he hurts."

"My gentle pet" Randy turned and embraced the young man, kissing the top of his head affectionately "I'll take care of myself, I promise you. Stay here…and wait for me."

Cody released his master, watching him go with a heavy heart.

//He'll be fine.//

**~*~**

No, he wasn't _fine_. He was so far from _fine_…you couldn't even see fine's coast anymore.

Cody watched his master's match on a large screen in one of the lounge rooms. He watched as Randy engaged in a bloody match with Foley, the semi-retired wrestler pulling out a bag of thumbtacks to up the ante. It frightened him half to death, his kind mater battle it out for a bit of gold. Randy was scheduled to win, but after a thorough beating from Foley. He winced when Randy's face turned toward the camera to reveal it was slicked with blood, it made his stomach churn.

John entered through the open door, finding the boy by himself, "Kid, you shouldn't be hanging around alone. You're wearing his collar, but he hasn't properly claimed you yet. Some of these guys won't hesitate to take advantage of you."

"Sorry John" Cody mumbled, tail curling dejectedly just behind his knees "Randy told me to wait, so…"

John sucked in s sharp breath, seeing the pounding Randy was taking in the ring, "Shit, I better get to the front, make sure the medics get to him as soon as he's out."

John looked over his shoulder out into the hall, "Hey Teddy? Watch Codes for a bit, will ya?"

John disappeared for a moment, saying he had to get to the gorilla position. Ted appeared in his place, black military cap pulled low on his brow. He gave a little smile, shutting the door firmly to block out the outside world.

"Hey man" Ted offered.

"Hey" Cody rasped.

Ted walked up beside him, hissing when he saw the torture Randy was going through, "Damn."

"Yeah, _damn_ is effective here" Cody forced himself to look back at the screen "I'm going to have to get used to seeing Randy be violent. I'll have to valet for him eventually."

"You too, huh?" Ted made a face "I'll have to do it for Cena, there's no way around it. That one sub, Morrison, said I have to earn my keep."

"We get paid to work with our masters out in the ring" Cody shrugged "That's a plus."

"Cena's _not_ my master" Ted scoffed.

"If you say-" Cody's voice choked off, looking back up n time to see his master bodily dropped onto the tack-covered mat. To see Randy's face contort in pain, to see his long body curl up against the pain…it was too much for the young sub. He ripped away from the screen, covering his face and sobbing.

Ted gaped at him, stepping forward to touch his shoulder, "Aw, Cody, don't cry, man."

Cody grabbed onto the blonde, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into his shoulder. He let out the pain he'd been trying to contain, tears falling freely as his heart ached to see his master's blood spilled so freely. He wanted to go out there and protect him somehow, at the very least support him.

Cody felt Ted's hand rest hesitantly on his shoulder blade, his comfort unsure for a moment. But with one hard sob, Ted took pity on him and hugged him back fully. Those warm hands rubbed his back soothingly, his face buried in the blonde's neck.

"Shhh" Ted cooed "It's ok, Cody. Randy's a big guy, he can take care of himself. Don't cry, ok?"

Cody hugged him back, nodding against his shoulder, "I-I'm sorry, Ted."

"It's fine" Ted assured him in that low drawl of his "Just let it out."

And Cody did, feeling all the better for it.

**~*~**

Later, when the match was done and Randy was carted backstage with his title still in his hands, Cody rushed to meet him. Ted tried to keep up with him, but the boy was determined.

Ted managed to grab his arm outside the door to the medics, "Just stop for a sec, ok?"

"What?" Cody snapped, tugging to free his hand "He needs me in there."

"He doesn't need you around right now, I hear he's pretty protective of you" Ted huffed "He's going to be bloody, exhausted, and probably grumpy. You don't need to be around that, ok? You're upset, he's a mess, you two don't need to be close."

"He's my master! Of course I should be there!"

Ted rolled his eyes at the younger man, "Just trust me on this."

Cody shook his head, "I don't care, I need to see him…"

"Ok, fine" Ted released him, deciding just to let him see for himself "Send Cena out here, though. I'm sure as hell not going in _there_."

Cody nodded, turning and bursting into the room. His eyes took in the scene, bile rising in the back of his throat. John was helping Randy sit up while one of the trainers mopped the blood from his face, another trainer behind him was plucking the tacks from his back. Two more trainers were hovering around him, undoing his kneepads and cleaning the smaller cuts on hi skin.

John noticed him, brow creasing, "Kid?"

"Cody?" Randy pushed aside one of the hands in his face, blinking at his sub.

"Master" Cody hurried to his side, but stopped short when he realized he couldn't do anything to help. The trainers did what they could, slowly making Randy presentable again.

"Hold this, baby" Randy's rough voice broke through the shuffling, and the Intercontinental title was shoved into his hands. Cody stepped back and held it to his chest protectively, doing as he was told.

"Ted's waiting for you" Cody informed the other master.

John nodded, catching Randy's eyes, "You're an idiot, but I gotta respect ya. I'm gonna leave you with Cody, ok?"

Randy nodded, getting a soft pat on an unmaimed part of his shoulder. John left them to the mercy of the trainers. Cody watched them work over the Orton, memorizing some of their techniques and the way they tended his wounds. One day, he hoped he could do this all on his own. He'd love to tend to his master after a bloody fight, but today was not for those types of thoughts. Today he would stand back and let them do their magic.

Once the last drop of blood was cleaned away and the final butterfly bandage was in place, Randy dismissed the trainers.

One of the younger ones stuttered out a protest, "But Mr. Orton-"

"Go" Randy snarled, and they dispersed at his command. He hopped off the table he'd been pushed onto, carefully changing out of his trunks into some street clothes. Cody sat the title on the table instead, rushing up behind the older man and helping him slip on his button-up. Randy hissed, but he was grateful for the action.

"Let me" Cody whispered, going around to face him. He winced when he saw that his master's torso was wrapped, showing how badly Foley had hurt him. Randy watched closely as his pet buttoned up his shirt, his nimble fingers slipping the buttons into their appropriate holes. Halfway up he shadowed Cody's hands with his own, peering into his sweet face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Randy apologized.

"It's fine, it doesn't bother me" Cody half-lied, buttoning the rest of the man's shirt "I've got to get used to seeing you fight, don't I? And eventually I'll have to go out there with you."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it, my sweet" Randy assured him, reaching up and cupping the boy's neck. He massaged the skin lightly, savoring the way Cody's eyelashes fluttered in pleasure.

"I'll take care of you tonight, Master" Cody ran his hand up the older man's arm, the muscles twitching beneath his fingertips "I'll do everything."Randy smiled, "Aw, Codes, you don't…"

Randy trailed off, watching his pet pull away and pull together his gym bag. He was surprised when Cody hoisted the huge thing over his shoulder, pulling on his hat somehow with only one hand.

"Coming, Master?" Cody began to walk away, keeping his pace slow so the man could keep up.

Randy nodded, following soon after him, //I'm lucky to have him.//

Little did he know that Cody was thinking the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the last short chapter, I know how annoying that is. But I promise to _try_ and make each chapter satisfying.**

**This happens after Randy has lost his IC championship to Edge (which he did when he was in Evolution.) In the storyline, Randy helped Triple H retain his title for a while before Hunter lost it anyways. But then, when Randy lost his title, he started into the WH championship scene.**

* * *

Adam and Randy stood beside the ring of their current arena, early in the day so it was completely empty. All the little tech rats were scurrying about, getting ready for the taping tonight. They were clad in their street clothes, watching the ring intensely. When Randy had suggested Cody start off his training, Edge had immediately swooped in and volunteered his half-brother for the job. Now both of their pets were practicing in the reserved ring.

Jay was, of course, leading the practice match. He had started out showing Cody a few moves, explaining the jobs of a valet (though he himself had only been one for a short while.) Cody knew he wouldn't be asked to get in the ring and fight directly, but this was all just so he had the basic skills.

Jay was practicing some grappling with him now, Cody was picking up things pretty quickly.

"Thanks for this" Randy stated "Seriously, man. Jay's the only one who's closest to Cody's body type. I didn't want Johnny beating him for the sheer spite of it, and Evan's too damn small to do any good."

"No problem, Rand" Adam gave him a cool grin "Actually, I'm glad there's no hard feelings between us."

Randy gave a little snort of amusement, "That was two weeks ago, I'm fine about it. I couldn't be champion forever, could I?"

"You're learning fast, man" the blonde slapped him on the shoulder "And this thing with Trips…?"

"Oh, _that_" Randy waved it off "Well, I helped defend the title when Hunter had it, why shouldn't I go after it now? I mean, he lost it, so it's up for grabs."

"Benoit is tough competition" Adam stated, grinning when his pet showed Cody some of the dirtier moves to do using the ropes.

"Don't I know it" Randy rolled his neck, recalling how easily the smaller man had thrown him out of the ring "But if I work at it, study his style a bit more, I think I can get it. It won't be easy, that's for sure."

"Understatement" Adam scoffed, giving the brunette a look out of the corner of his eye "What does Trips say?"

"About what?" Randy asked obliviously, eyes still on his pet.

"About you getting into the World Heavyweight championship scene" he elaborated "I don't think he'd like that too much. I mean, you being on his team…he might see it as a challenge to his status."

Randy considered this for a long moment, then shook his head, "Nah, man. He had his contractual one rematch already and lost. I don't think he'll be too sore about it."

Edge pulled a face, rubbing his mouth absently. Certainly Randy couldn't be that ignorant of the looks Evolution had been giving Cody lately? The way Hunter fumed when Randy announced to the fans he's be going for the Heavyweight title himself was pretty obvious, showing that The Game didn't take too kindly to competition. But Randy still seemed to trust the man, consider him a ally.

He hoped this wouldn't be his young friend's downfall.

"You know, Randy, you're more than welcome to jump into my storyline" Adam offered graciously, leaning closer to the other "I wouldn't mind having a tag-team partner again. Ever since the bookers broke E&C apart, I kind of miss it. Sucktacular to the extreme. Being apart from Jay is hard, but I also miss working with a team. I remember the Ministry of Darkness…ah, my Brood days…"

He loved hearing Adam just nonchalantly adding in one of his E&C phrases.

Randy chuckled at the far-away look in the blonde's eyes, "Getting reminiscent, old man?"

He got a glare for this, and he gave a little gesture of surrender, "Aw, come on. I'm just playing with you, Adam. You're an awesome singles competitor, and your Jay…he's coming into his own quite nicely."

"You think so?" Adam gave his pet another fond look, Jay caught his eye and blinked teasingly before giving his attention back to Cody as he instructed him to spear him into the turnbuckle "I like to think so. He's trying to adjust, and that's all I can ask for."

"Hunter doesn't mind" Randy stated suddenly, trying more to convince himself "He won't care about my title reach. Hell, it's not even guaranteed I'll get it."

Adam shrugged, "O-kay."

The two masters watched on in a lapse of silence as their pets wrestled around in the spacious ring. In an amazing show of strength, Cody managed to lift Jason off the turnbuckle and throw him over his own body in a body slam that took them both to the mat. The poor thing, he whined and clutched at his back where it had smacked bare against the canvas.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll get used to it" Randy called sympathetically, hating to see his boy in pain. But Cody did him proud, he got right back up and gave him a convincing smile. "There you go, that's my boy."

Edge's eyes lingered on his pet, who was flat on his back and trying to catch his breath. The younger blonde bombshell's shirt had ridden up, revealing marks decorating the vulnerable skin above his pants line. Right there along his hips…below his navel…marks of love, of ownership.

From Adam himself.

"Not to sound too much like Shawn…" Adam's voice took on a hushed serious tone, much like the one he used when the Court met together "But have you taken Cody yet?"

Randy had his arms crossed, one hand curled near his mouth so he could rub absently as his lower lip. His eyes trailed away from his boy slowly, gaze falling to the canvas.

"No…no I haven't…"

Edge sighed in exasperation, nudging Randy hard and getting a glare, "I'm serious, Randy. It's great that you want to wait until he's ready, but consider the world we live in. The WWE has the horniest roster this side of wrestling, some of these guys will give anything for a quick fuck. Not to mention the ones who love to prey on our boys in particular."

"Test been feeling up on your Jay again?" Randy inquired.

"Yeah, the bastard has tried one too many times for my taste. I've had to set him in his place" Adam spat vehemently, but sobered himself "The point is…Cody is a sweet kid, he's got a pretty face. You can't be with him all the time, and I'd hate to find out what kinds of things the rest of the roster is saying when none of the Court is around. Anyone can come by and force themselves on him."

Randy sneered, "They wouldn't dare."

"Why do you think we're so protective of ours boy?" Edge snapped "They haven't tried anything more than a few gropes and some faux-tempting offers of money, but if you look…you can see the growing frustration and lust among them. With each new generation, they get bolder. The respect for our Court is diminishing with each new hand, and I'm afraid we'll have to reassert our dominance."

A shadow passed over the blonde's face, "Like Bret Hart did when he was in charge."

Randy gaped, looking at the ring briefly before leaning in close to his friend, "Are you saying that actually happened?"

The story of what the past Head Master did was a grim one among the Court, told to him by Mark himself. Apparently Bret Hart had a young sub, a kind woman who he loved greatly. She had been left alone in the locker room once while Bret was in a match, and unfortunately two of the other wrestlers saw her. They were pumped up on adrenaline, and she had been such a small thing. They took her violently without consent, dragging her into a stall and ruining her.

Mark said the screams were still echoing in the room even as Bret burst into the room (Mark had been close behind.) Once Bret saw what had become of his sub, he took her to the hospital and dropped her off. After that, Mark said he helped his Head Master hunt down to the two men responsible and hog-tied them into the back of Bret's car.

Bret took them out to the middle of the woods and shot them twice in the back of the head, execution style, and left them there to rot.

The bodies were never found, no charges were ever brought up. The rumor in the roster was strong, blaming the Court for what had happened. But instead of accusations, they got respect.

Bret's immortal words had then been, "_That's how we handle trespassers in the Court._"

"We would never kill anyone" Randy tried to reason "_I _could never kill anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Edge raised a brow, eyes hard "Let's see how you feel once someone lays a finger on your boy. Then tell me you don't want to kill them."

"I'm going to claim him soon enough" Randy assured him "But he's so innocent, Adam."

"And he'll be just as innocent once you've laid your claim" Edge replied sharply "I'm not telling you how to keep your pet, but if you make any serious enemies…a virgin pet is always the first target."

"Don't say things like that" the brunette hissed.

"I'm just trying to protect you both" Adam replied quickly.

//Because your choice in stable mates suck.//

Randy took his words to heart, hoping those kinds of things wouldn't come to pass.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know there should be more filler between this and the last scene, but I wasn't watching during the Evolution era and I'm not sure what else to put. If anyone has any suggestions and I like them, I might add a chapter later or something. But unless I think of anything else, we're jumping to here…**

**Randy's World Heavyweight championship. If you haven't seen this scene, look it up. Randy looks like he wasn't told about this, he looked absolutely horrified. **

**Forgive me, I'm not proud of this chapter, I was sick when I wrote it. I felt bad, so Randy feels bad. Ignore the slightly twinkish Randy here, but it's only for a bit. He got seriously betrayed, ok, so let's cut him some slack.**

* * *

Randy wasn't nearly as shocked as his Evolution stable mates were when he got the number-one contender match for the Heavyweight belt. He told them with a huge grin, all but running out the door when he was done so he could tell John (as if everyone hadn't been watching it on the TV's backstage of the arena.) He left them there with gaping mouths, so he missed the roar Hunter gave before he flipped over the couch.

"That's my title!" Hunter yelled, getting in Ric's space "You swore to me I'd get my title back! How did that little shit get my property, huh?!"

Ric kept a good poker face, "Apparently Benoit went easy on him."

"Ya think?!" Hunter clenched his fists, trying to reign himself in but failing "I won't stand for this, Ric. I want my title back, and I want that smug little fucker out of the group!"

Even Dave was surprised by this, "Seriously Hunter? You want him out altogether?"

"Come on, Hunt, don't be like that" Ric took a step away, holding up his palms to show he meant no harm "He's a good kid in general, surely you'll settle for…oh, I don't know, beating him up a bit."

"Oh, I'm going to beat the shit out of him, you can count on that" Hunter growled "Here's what we're going to do…"

Hunter explained his plan out, and the more the others heard…the more they liked.

"And afterwards?" Dave inquired.

"And afterwards?" Hunter licked his lips "I'm gonna get me some of that sweet pussy."

**~*~*~*~**

The next night, Randy had to face Benoit when the older wrestler demanded his contractually obligated rematch. Cody had stopped his master just before he'd gone out, begging him with his eyes not to do this.

"You worry too much, my sweet" Randy cooed to him, kissing his forehead in an affectionate gesture "Watch, relax. I'm going to keep my belt, don't you worry."

Cody wanted to protest more, but instead he found himself nodding and stepping back. Watching his master leave, he knew he'd made a mistake.

Randy did go out there and fight Benoit, and he won it. Though it was a fair enough, Evolution came out towards the end of it. Randy held up his belt in victory, though his brow creased when Batista continued to beat up Benoit. His stable was merciless on him, throwing him into the steel steps, then finally forcing him up the ramp.

Randy had no idea what was going on, he hadn't been told about this. Hunter, Dave, and Ric all came into the ring with him. They were smiling, they were congratulating him, so he mirrored those smiles through his confusion. He was hugged, clapped on the back, told that he was a true miracle. He hugged them back, the crowd roaring in his ears and keeping his adrenaline pumping.

Randy whooped when Dave lifted him up onto his shoulders, he nearly overbalanced but the man's firm hands kept him securely on his shoulders. Everything was so loud, he was showed off to the crowd, and it made him dizzy with elation. Ric and Hunter were around him as well, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. His heart swelled, this was what he had wanted for so long. To be accepted into the WWE, to be in a stable that appreciated him.

Slowly, Hunter's smile fell and his thumb curved down. Randy's brow drew together, unsure what he meant, but found out soon enough. Dave's powerful body shifted beneath him meaningfully, Randy cried out as he was slammed backwards. Air rushed powerfully through his ears, accentuated by the sharp slap of the canvas beneath his back. He cried out, but his protests only got louder as Batista and Ric swarmed in on him and started attacking his ribs.

These weren't pulled, he felt every blunt end of their wrestling boots connecting with his torso. He could barely get a full breath, all he could do was curl up and try to protect his head. He could hear the crowd turning, sounding as shocked as he felt. And when the kicking finally stopped, when he could finally lift his head and blink away the blurriness from his vision, he found Hunter there.

Seeing the rage on the blonde's face, he knew Edge had been right.

"This is _my_ title!" Hunter held up the belt for the crowd to see, then knelt down and held it to his chest "Give me the belt, Orton. Name me the champion, and this'll all be over."

Randy could only hiss out two words, "Selfish bastard!"

Randy spit in Hunter's face, enraging the blonde further. Randy found himself picked up to his knees, Ric and Dave holding his arms and keeping him in place. He was absolutely terrified, he didn't know if he could take them after his intense fight with Benoit. The bastards were strong, and wasn't in any position to break free from their insistent grasp.

Hunter backhanded him, only making the fear more pronounced on his face. He could taste his own blood in his mouth and it horrified him. They could do whatever they wanted to him and no one would help, everyone would just think it was part of the script.

One of Batista's meaty hands grabbed onto his chin, forcing him to watch as Hunter roared at him that he was nothing without them. They made him what he was. Things he already knew, things he had shown with his loyalty. But apparently he had been wrong.

Hunter smacked a kiss onto the surface of the championship belt, giving a smug smirk into it's reflection. He then balled up his fist behind the solid metal of the belt, punching Randy square in the jaw with it. Randy's vision swam, another rush of his own blood staining his mouth. He teetered in the grip of the others, finally only released when Hunter kicked out and struck him in the jaw.

The others snickered when Randy collapsed onto the canvas, out of breath and blood trickling from the side of his lips. He couldn't move, every muscle was aching. They lashed out at him some more, he swore he felt one of his ribs crack under the pressure of their blows. They wanted to make sure he stayed down, and when it was over…Randy wasn't sure he'd ever get up again.

Evolution left Randy writhing there in the ring, ready to benefit from the spoils of war.

**~*~**

Cody watched in horror as his master was beaten down by his own stable-mates. He couldn't believe they would do such a thing to him, after all the time they'd spent together. After almost two years, there was no loyalty to be had but on Randy's side. They'd tricked him, and now the cameras zoomed in to show him lying limp and in pain on the mat.

Cody couldn't stay in the lounge room with Evan and Jeff for another second, he rushed out.

Evan stood up to follow him, but Jeff pulled him back down onto the sofa, "Let him go, Ev. He needs to be with Randy right now."

Though it made Evan sick to leave the poor thing by himself, he agreed.

Cody ran down the hall, barely turning in time into the next corridor. He pushed past techs and other wrestlers alike, making sure to keep his hat firmly upon his head. A few more nearly-missed turns and he was close to the gorilla entrance, but he hit an obstacle.

Cody smacked face first into a solid wall of muscle and suit, grunting when powerful arms locked around his waist. He looked up into the grinning face of The Game.

"Hey pussy" Hunter smirked, holding onto the boy tighter when he started to struggle.

"Let go of me" Cody pushed at the man's chest, fear growing in his chest when Batista and Flair flagged the blonde on either side of them "I said let go, you brute! You're all despicable for what you did! Randy trusted you, and look what you did! And why? Because of a stupid belt!"

"I don't expect you to understand, pussy" Hunter roughly manhandled the boy back into the wall, pinning him down by his slim shoulders "But I do expect you to spread your legs like a good boy."

Cody's breath hitched, wide eyes looking up at the man in disbelief.

"Isn't that how this sub thing works?" Hunter muscled up on him, pinning him down with his body now as he inhaled the sweet scent of his hair "I defeated your master, so that makes you mine."

"Fat chance, asshole!" Cody thrashed, all his primal instincts kicking in. He clawed at the man's biceps, striking out at his shins with his own heels, but the bastard was determined. A callous hand palmed down his side, grabbing his jeans at the front roughly while his fingers worked on the fly.

"No!" Cody screamed, but only yelled harder when another hand shot out and closed around his mouth. Batista smirked as he kept the little bitch quiet, Ric crowding in on the other side. Hunter flipped the boy around, the other two helping hold him down by his shoulder blades. Hunter worked those pants down past the swell of the boy's pert ass, licking his lips at the sight of those tiny black boxer-briefs that contrasted against his light caramel skin.

"This is going to be sweet" Hunter rumbled, cupping one of those covered cheeks in his palm.

Batista looked up suddenly, something dark flashing across his face. He darted off as quick as he could, leaving his two stable-mates looking after him.

"Where you goin'?" Hunter called after him.

He learned why his friend bailed out of there so fast in a few moments, for that was when The Undertaker himself walked around the corner. He was flanked by Edge and Matt, enraged looks on their faces.

"Let the boy go."

Mark's icy tone stung Hunter's very spine, and he could see the tightness come to Ric's face. Cody was still struggling weakly, Flair's hand (which had replaced Dave's) slipped from his mouth.

"Hey chumpstain!" Edge barked "He said let him go! He's sure as hell not yours to paw on, meathead."

Hunter looked between 'Taker and the boy he had under his hands, knowing he wanted him but also knowing he wouldn't get him this way.

With a silent vow to get him anyway he could later on, Hunter released him.

Cody darted out from under him instantly, pulling up his pants and buttoning them quickly. He bowed his head at 'Taker and the other three masters, getting a pat on the shoulder from Matt.

"Go find Randy."

Cody obeyed, hurrying down the last length of hall. He took another right, and there at the end was where he needed to be. He got there just as someone came down from the guerilla position, and with a closer look he realized it was his master coming down the stairs.

Cody opened his mouth to cry out to him, but stopped short when he saw the state the man was in. Randy had his belt again, held at his side in a barely-there grip that would let it drop to the floor at any second. Though the blood had been wiped away, there was still a faint crimson stain on his chin. He was staring at the floor, at nothing at all, and his eyes were dead. There were dark red blotches on his torso, showing where bruising would be later on.

To be honest, Randy looked like a zombie.

"Master?" Cody whispered, tentatively taking his place at Randy's side and touching his arm "…Randy?"

Randy lifted his head, gazing at his pet with no real recognition in his eyes.

"I don't feel like doing any interviews tonight" Randy stated, deadpan "Let's just…go back to the hotel."

Cody nodded, gently taking the belt into his hands, "I'll carry the belt if you don't mind, Master."

Randy merely let him take it, not feeling anything.

**~*~**

Later on at the hotel, Randy took to the shower to wash away the remnants of the match.

Cody carefully folded up the belt and laid it on one of the tables. He carefully ran a cloth over the surface, wiping away the sweat and bit of blood that had gathered on the golden surface. He made sure it was pristine before he left it, going over to the dresser and shedding his leather coat along with his hat. His tail uncurled gratefully from his waist and swayed softly behind him, stretching and flexing briefly after being still for so long. He absently scratched his right ear, making his way over to the bed.

Cody plopped down on the end of the nearest bed, sighing heavily. He was afraid for his master. After such a traumatic thing had happened, and to not react to it? It wasn't healthy. How badly was he hurting from this? Did Randy feel anything at all?

Not long after, Randy emerged from the bathroom with a simple pair of sweats riding low on his hips. Cody offered a smile, but his master didn't react. He trod over, bare feet ruffling against the carpet, and stopped right before his pet. For a few long moments, Randy didn't move. He simply stared down at Cody's face, life slowly returning to his sharp blue eyes. With all the grace of a jungle cat, he eased down to his knees, still gazing into his pet's face. Cody parted his legs obediently, letting him settle between them.

Cody reached out, cupping the older man's strong shoulder, "Master, please…say something."

Randy finally let out a long, shaky sigh. He leaned on up on his knees, draping himself over Cody's lap and burying his face in the crease between his thigh and hip. Cody was shocked for a moment, but when he felt the slight dampness seep through the denim of his jeans…he knew his master needed him now more than ever. He didn't think anything less of the great man who loved him, even as he cradled the back of his neck with one hand and rubbed his back soothingly with the other.

Silent minutes ticked by.

"I never thought they'd do this" Randy whispered "I never thought betrayal could hurt so much. They were going to _kill_ me out there…for a title."

"I'm sorry" Cody replied softly "But a human's greed can go far."

"They didn't pull a punch" Randy sneered, face hidden in his pet's thigh "They thought they could beat me down, take my title…turn-coat bastards."

Cody bit the side of his lip, looking toward the wall out of shame, "There's something else…"

Randy slowly raised his head, the only sign of his despair was the glisten in his eyes, "What else is there?"

"When I was coming for you…Hunter tried to pin me down…"

Randy listened intently as Cody retold what happened to him in the hall, how all three had pinned him down, how Hunter had tried to rape him right there in the hall. But he also quickly explained that Edge, Matt, and 'Taker himself had come to his rescue.

Randy got real quiet, lips pursed in a thin line as his hands tightened on the younger man's thighs. Cody hoped he hadn't upset him more, and even reached out and cupped his master's cheek.

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt me" Cody assured him.

Realization dawned on Randy's face, he shadowed the hand on his face. He gazed up into Cody's sweet, trusting face, the images forever burned into his mind of Hunter trying to attack him in the most intimate way. He gathered his thoughts, wanting to put them the right way.

"I'm a single competitor" Randy stated, mind on fast-forward "This is _singles_ competition now."

Cody nodded, unsure what this meant.

Randy raised up again, claiming his pet's mouth in a fierce kiss. Cody whimpered under the intensity, parting his lips and letting his master have whatever he wanted. Randy pushed more insistently, grabbing his pet by the hips and urging him onto his back. He complied willingly, spreading out on the bed and sighing when his master's weight bared down on him.

"I know I said I'd wait until you were twenty-one, but I fear for you" Randy hovered just over his anxious pet, running his hand down Cody's chest before skirting along the hem of his t-shirt "Would you think less of me if I wanted you now, my sweet?"

Cody realized what his master wanted, and his body reacted almost instantly, "No, Master. Have me now, if you want me. Honestly…it's all I've thought of these past three years."

Cody curled his fingers around the older man's wrist, urging his hand up under his shirt, "I could never think less of you, my master."

Randy smiled down at him lovingly, caressing the smooth tummy beneath his shirt, "My beautiful pet…my sweet Cody…"

Randy dipped down and stole his boy's mouth, thoroughly tasting his full lips. Cody arched and keened into him, letting his hands travel down those tattooed arms he adored. Their kiss went on, even as Randy rucked his shirt up his torso and broke away briefly to ease the material over his head.

"Oh" Cody breathed in bliss, the man's mouth trailing down to lap at his sensitive nipple. The end of his tail flicked wildly beneath him, his entire body reacting without his permission. He couldn't help but shudder at every brush of fingers, every swipe of tongue, every brief nip as Randy claimed all of him with his mouth.

Randy shivered violently, those short razor-like nails digging into his shoulders. It only made him want to mark Cody harder, hoping his boy liked it as rough as he did. He could feel Cody's fingers slide through something slick, and it turned him on to know it was his own blood from the crescent-like cuts.

As torturous minutes went by, slight love marks were left all over Cody's upper torso.

"You taste so good" Randy mouthed at his boy's collarbone, marking it as efficiently as he had the rest of him. He snaked his hand down to the fly of his pet's pants, unbuttoning it easily enough and parting the material. Heat radiated from the boy's groin, and with a firm caress he knew just how hard he made him. Cody moaned slightly, cutting himself off when he realized he was being kind of loud.

"Don't hold back" Randy told him as he eased the jeans from his boy's long legs "I want to hear every sound from you, my sweet. If I please you, I want to know."

Cody nodded, starting to pant as he was exposed to his master completely. He was so elated by what was happening. Now he could have his master every night, sleep in the same bed with him, take their too-brief make-out sessions to the next level. There was no more stopping before it became too much. Now…there would always be more.

Randy's mouth worshipped his thighs as appreciatively as he had his torso, mouthing the sensitive inner skin until he absolutely trembled from the sensations. Cody watched with lust-blown eyes as those pearly teeth dug into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, sharp cerulean eyes locked on his as Randy pulled his underwear down his legs.

Cody couldn't stop the eager whimper that escaped him, anticipation making his heart flutter wildly in his chest. Of course, that didn't stop his hand from reaching down and tracing along the seam of Randy's sweats, making sure his thumb dug into the hardness waiting for him inside.

Randy swept him up into his arms, claiming his mouth once more. His master engaged him in a slow dance of soft whimpers and breathy exhales of ecstasy, their hands roaming over freshly exposed skin. Their play was different than it usually was, more passionate, more insistent. Sweat glistened on their bodies, showing their love by finding all the right hot spots on one another.

Randy was on fire. His usually shy pet was coming alive underneath him, writhing beautifully and letting his hands roamed where he pleased. This uninhibited nature was all but unseen in his loving boy, but now? It turned him on something fierce to know this beautiful one was his and his alone. He would claim Cody completely tonight, and he would finally own all of him.

Randy nipped at soft skin below Cody's collar, "It'll be easier on your hands and knees the first time, my sweet. I'll make sure to make this as good for you as I can. It may hurt a bit."

"I know" Cody was proud that his voice didn't waver, he couldn't be scared when he could physically feel his master's love for him "But you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, Randy. I trust you."

Those words touched Randy, and he knew then that he would forever be gentle with his treasured pet. Despite his rougher tendencies in the bedroom, he would always want Cody's pleasure before his own. Guiding him with his hands, Randy urged Cody up onto his hands and knees. He took a moment to admire him, the way his smooth back arched and the soft curl of his tail by his thighs.

His pet was such an enticing creature, his one and only love in this world.

Cody listened closely as his master gave him instructions, telling him to relax and to keep his breaths deep. There was a flick of a cap, and the bed dipped a bit to show Randy was taking off his pants and getting into position behind him. He didn't tense as slick digits brushed his entrance, knowing it would feel good soon enough. They needed this bond, this connection, and he had wanted it for _so_ long. One long finger slipped inside him, stretching his muscles this way for the first time.

Cody bit down on his lip, wincing at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Does it hurt?" Randy inquired at the slight tensing of his pet's shoulders, concerned. The younger man nodded, dark ears pinned back against his head. Randy smirked to himself, leaning over his pet's long body and dropping a kiss at the nape of his neck below his collar. "I'll fix it, my sweet."

Cody mewled loudly as his master's knowing hand trailed down his back, settling at his tail. He massaged the sensitive skin around the base of his tail, sending electric up his spine. He was so sensitive there. With a combination of Randy's lips and teeth between his shoulder blades, the skillful fingers kneading the sensitive flesh around his tail, and the sheer raw emotion of it…it was easy for Randy to slip in a second finger. Cody knew with this it wouldn't hurt to have all of Randy inside him, but it was strange.

Then when he brushed that special spot deep inside him…that was when it got heated.

Soon enough, Randy pushed all the way inside his pet, going fast enough to bypass the initial pain without barreling in. Cody undulated beneath him, a low purr rumbling in his chest as he took in every hot inch the man had to offer. He had seen it many times before, and many late-night dreams were filled with what it would feel like inside him, but those fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing.

Randy was in heaven, still feasting off Cody's offered neck as he fought not to come right then. After so long, it was just as perfect as he knew it would be.

"Only I am allowed this" Randy growled into his ear, keeping himself buried deep inside his love to make his point "I am the only one who may take you, to give you pleasure. And only my seed will warm you here."

Cody gasped hoarsely, his master's hand fanning out along his heaving belly. Every soft thrust struck that fleshy spot inside him, igniting every nerve in his body.

"I will kill anyone who tries otherwise."

Cody nodded, crying out as the thrusts got harder. Randy took this as a sign to stop, but his pet shook his head harshly and pushed back into him.

"No, don't stop" he pleaded, blushing slightly as he uttered the next words "I like it hard."

Randy was surprised by this, "Are you sure, Codes?"

Cody nodded, "Do it as hard as you want, Master. I…I think it I like it more like that…"

Randy smirked, the smaller man yelping in delight as his hips were snapped back into the hard length, "Oh, my beautiful Cody, you were made for me."

Their love-making was faster after that, fueled by fire they couldn't see but could sure as hell feel. The room was filled with cries of rapture and desperate gasps. Their rough mating brought forth a constant purr from Cody as he found his true pleasure in the riotousness of this act, the vibrations adding another dimension for them both.

Who knows how long later, their peak was so close they could taste it. Cody almost yowled as his master's hand wrapped around his aching desire. He tightened up, forcing a loud groan from Randy at the feeling. They weren't quiet at all…especially the usually hushed, reserved pet.

Every room within a twenty foot radius heard the moment Cody found his release from his master for the first time. And only moments later, they heard the low roar of Randy finding his as well.

Cody collapsed onto the plush bed in a boneless heap, moaning softly as he came down from his high. He winced at the twinge of pain that came from his master's spent length slipping from his body, but the content stayed with him. The glowing ember that kept him warm, even as Randy's large body lifted off his own. For a sick moment, he thought Randy was abandoning him for the other bed.

Randy grabbed one of his unused work-out towels, kneeling back on the bed and lovingly smoothing it down the curve of his lover's back. He smiled at the way his boy sighed and stretched out, parting his thighs to allow him to wipe away the seed that spilled back out from their coupling.

"Master?" Cody whispered, peeking up at him from under his lashes "Stay with me?"

"Of course" Randy smiled, reaching down and picking his pet up bridal style. It was easy to move the clinging boy over to the other bed, laying him down. With Cody's face nuzzling into his neck, he wiped the remaining seed from his pet's slick stomach.

Cody hummed as he was lovingly covered up, his master slipping in next to him. Strong arms wrapped around him, bringing him into the firm chest. He curled around him, fitting into his side like a missing piece of a puzzle.

Randy sighed as he stretched out on his back, curling his arm around his pet and playing with his hair softly. Those beautiful feline ears he adored flickered against his palm delicately. He loved having Cody this close to him, feeling his heat and this sweet afterglow. His muscles still ached, but he liked this ache.

Slowly, their bodies calmed down and their breathing eased to deep inhales.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" Randy inquired, the boy cuddling up under his chin "When you were seventeen, you expected me to have you right there on the kitchen floor. When you turned eighteen, I could see in your eyes that you wanted more than a kiss as a present."

Cody slowly sat up, getting a sound of protest from his master. He boldly stole a kiss for himself, pulling back with a flush staining his cheeks.

"I think I should be asking that question" Cody stated, tail swishing lowly to brush both his and the other's legs "Was I good, Master?"

Randy gaped at him, a little more than surprised at how innocently his pet said these words. Those big blue eyes blinked at him, awaiting an answer as he hovered over him on his hands and knees.

"You are perfect, Cody" Randy replied honestly, curling his hand along the back of the boy's neck and the collar. He pulled him back down next to him, pecking his lips twice very sweetly. "And I don't want you any other way. You were made for me."

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Cody murmured, dropping a little kiss on the man's tan collarbone "Master 'Taker was touched by the gods the day he found me for you."

"And I stand by that" Randy pulled him in close, pulling the covers over them completely "Let's get some rest, Codes. I'm going to have bruises, and I know 'Taker will want to talk to me…"

Cody nodded, settling down and getting comfortable again.

"This is your place from now on" Randy closed his eyes, keeping his arm securely around the brunette's back "Here in my bed…with me, from now on."

Cody smiled, eyes fluttering shut as well.

With the warmth of each other to keep them through the night, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Totally proud of myself for this. I wrote the entire thing while I was sick, like…couldn't even talk sick. It took me a few hours, but I got it all out. Sorry if it got a little graphic, I actually didn't mean it to go down like that. **

**But still…one more chapter! One more chapter! I wanted to make it an even 10, but 11 is my favorite number anyways.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, they got a knock at the door at noon. While Randy just threw on a pair of pants, Cody scrambled to get completely dressed. He didn't like being even remotely naked in front of anyone but Randy, so only when he had his t-shirt over his head did Randy actually answer it.

Mark stood there, arms crossed and looking aggravated, "We need to talk."

Randy nodded, stepping aside and letting the man into the room. While Randy settled on his made bed, 'Taker pulled a chair in front of it and sat down. He gave a softened look towards Cody, nodding at the boy to sit how he wanted. Sensing the tension in the air, Cody crawled onto the bed behind his master and settled against his back. Orton ducked his head briefly, touching the smaller hand that rested on his stomach.

"What Hunter orchestrated was not on script, Randall, you know that" Mark assured him, his youngest sub-master nodded "I had a talk with the bookers, they've thrown together a storyline for you where you'll be a fan favorite again - if all goes well. You'll be getting back at Evolution, and leading most of the locker room in a revolt against them as well. Do you think you can pull that off, boy?"

Randy's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "I can do that."

"And, of course, Cody will be your valet in this."

"Hell no" Randy snapped instantly "I don't want Cody anywhere near those bastards!"

Undertaker held up a hand, silencing him, "Then he told you what went down last night."

Cody nodded, reaching up and running his fingers along his collar in a nervous gesture.

"He's not ready" Randy stated firmly, not moving on this issue.

Mark sat back, nodding and rubbing at his chin, "Alright, my boy, alright. I agree. He's _not_ ready. But this is singles competition time, and you'll need your pet able and by your side. I'll give you the rest of the year to get him into the proper shape, I expect you both to work your asses off for the opportunities you've been given."

Both master and pet nodded in unison.

"I don't want Cody in this Evolution storyline either" Mark's lips quirked dangerously "So at the end of the year, when it's over and I believe you're both in the proper shape…then I'll be your rival."

Cody blanched, Randy gaped.

"It'll give Cody the experience, and a feud with me will give you the push you need" he flicked his fingers in a omnipotent gesture, grinning now "What do you think?"

Randy wet his lower lip, "And you'll make sure not to hurt Cody?"

"Promise" Undertaker vowed "No harm will come to the boy while you feud with me. As long as he can hold his own."

"I'll train hard, Master 'Taker" Cody swore.

"I know you will, my boy" Mark stood up, closing the distance between them. Cody pulled away from his master, getting an affectionate ruffle of his hair. Mark then cupped Randy's jaw, lifting his head up so they caught gazes.

"You ok, boy?" Mark drawled "I know it must've hurt, but it taught you something. It's the silver lining of every harsh reality. Nothing is worth the pain if you don't learn a lesson from it. So…what did you learn?"

"Not to trust anyone that isn't in the Court" Randy replied honestly "That you are my family, and my brothers deserve all my loyalty."

"And that's why I favor you" Mark's grin was more affectionate now "You learn _so _quickly."

Mark lightly slapped the younger master's face, getting a little smile. He turned to leave, but paused.

"And…expect some rather indecent questions from the others" Mark chuckled lowly "You two aren't exactly subtle. I'm glad you've consummated, but could you not…_scream_."

Cody turned a particularly lovely shade of red at this. Randy caught the smirk Mark threw at him over his shoulder, and responded with a sly grin of his own.

Undertaker left them to it, knowing things were going to get very interesting from here on out.

* * *

**DONE! Done with Cody's story! *singing, happy dance* Come on, everybody dance!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**All stories in this verse are (in order to be read):**

"_**And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat**_**" - Cody's Story**

"_**I'm A Match Burning Out**_**" - Ted's Story**

"_**My Love is Just Waiting To Turn Your Tears to Roses" - **_**Evan's story**

"_**Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap**_**" - Nitro's story**

"_**This Fire Burns All The Way**_**" - Miz and Punk's story**

"_**So Happy I Could Die**_**" - Edge and Christian's snippet**

"_**Under the Rose**_**" - The Court's story, the main story**

"_**I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell**_**" - Kevin Nash/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley story**

"_**My Submission is Your Addiction**_**" - Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel story**


End file.
